Music's Power
by ManiiNA
Summary: La música es muy poderosa y también es la mejor consejera.
1. Chapter 1

**Music's Power**

**Summary:** La música es muy poderosa y es muy buena consejera

**Bueno aquí esta otro intento espero que ahora si salga bien, ya que las otras historias que había publicado salieron terriblemente mal en serio me di cuenta pero bueno ojala y ahora si salga bien**

**Capitulo 1**

**General POV**

Estaban Carly y Freddie en el estudio de iCarly preparando todo para el show cuando ven el reloj y se dan cuenta de que ya casi es hora de empezar el show y Sam todavía no llegaba, entonces Carly decidió llamar a Sam para apurarla a que llegara cuando Sam entra por la puerta del estudio

Sam: Hola chicos! Siento llegar tarde, es que me quede dormida

Freddie se extraño por la disculpa se Sam, generalmente a ella no le importaba llegar tarde, pero a Carly no le sorprendió la actitud de Sam, desde que salía con Pete se había vuelto mas considerada y un poco mas responsable, la Srta. Briggs casi se desmaya cuando Sam entrego su tarea las dos ultimas clases.

Carly:No hay problema Sam, llegaste a tiempo para empezar el show.

Freddie: Chicas empezamos en 10 segundos pónganse en sus lugares

Carly y Sam: Bien(Colocandose en los lugares para empezar el show)

Freddie: Ok en 5,4,3,2,(Las señala)

Sam: Yo soy la niña mas dulce y amable del planeta no saben quien soy se los dire soy Carly Shay

Carly: Y yo soy la chica mas ruda y fuerte de todo Seattle y mi nombre es Sam Puckett

Sam: Esperen creo que hay una confusión.

Carly: Creo que tienes razón cambiemos de lugares

Se ponen en el lugar de la otra.

Sam: Hubo una terrible confusión pero ya esta todo resuelto

Carly: Ahora si yo soy Carly

Sam: Y yo soy Sam y esto es

Carly y Sam: iCarly!

Carly: Bueno ahora en iCarly comenzaremos con uno de nuestros segmento favoritos que es…..

Carly y Sam:Molestando a Lewbert!(Mientras Sam hace que se escuche aplausos con el control azul)

Casi al final del programa….

Sam:Bueno esto en todo por hoy no olviden vernos la próxima aquí en iCarly!

Carly: Espera Sam olvidamos mencionar algo

Sam: Que Carly?

Carly: Bueno esto es para todos los fans que les encanta la música la próxima semana cada uno de nosotros cantara una canción para ustedes los fans.

Sam: Y para saber que canción quieren que cantemos pueden mandarnos un correo o un comentario donde diga que canción y quien quieren que la cante

Carly: Tambien pueden pedir duetos

Sam: En serio?(Le susurro a Carly)

Carly: Si(Tambien susurrando)

Carly: Ahora si es todo en iCarly hasta la próxima semana!

Freddie: Y….estamos fuera

Sam: Woooo

Freddie: Buen show chicas!

Sam y Carly: Gracias Freddie!

Freddie pone cara de confusión y después se acerca a Sam y le toma la temperatura, ante esta acción Carly y Sam lo miran raro.

Sam: Que estas haciendo?

Freddie: Revisando si estas bien o si no tienes alguna señal de estar enferma pero pareces estar bien(Dijo retirando su mano de la frente de Sam)

Sam: Claro que estoy bien tonto

Freddie: Tranquila solo me preocupo que no me hubieras insultado hasta entonces

Sam: Ook eres un raro(Suena su celular)

-En el teléfono-

Sam:Hola?

Alguien: Hola linda!

Sam: Hola amor!

Pete: Oye linda que te parece que vayamos a Licuados Locos ahora?

Sam: Claro! A que hora?

Pete: Ahora mismo, paso por ti a tu casa?

Sam: Mmm no, estoy en casa de Carly ven por mi aquí

Pete: Ok llego por ti en unos minutos Te quiero!

Sam: Y yo a ti!

-Termina la llamada-

Freddie: Quien era?(Con un tono molesto)

Sam: Que te importa?

Carly: Sam!

Sam: Ahí ya era Pete

Carly: Que quería?

Sam: Me invito a Licuados Locos, me vendrá a buscar aquí

Carly: Bueno entonces vamos abajo

Sam: Claro!

Cuando llegan abajo Sam y Carly se sientan a ver la vaquita en lo que Sam espera a que llegue Pete.

Freddie: Bueno chicas yo me voy Hasta mañana!

Carly: Adios Freddie

Sam: Bye Freduccini!

Cuando Freddie salió se acordó de que su mama se había ido al hospital por que le tocaba el turno nocturno ese mes y no había nada en su casa para comer asi que entro a su apartamento tomo dinero de la mesa del comedor, una chaqueta y se fue al supermercado pero cuando iba de camino vio algo que lo sorprendió y molesto bastante…

**Que les pareció? Es malo? Bueno? Medio? Dejenme un review con su opinión y díganme si vale la pena continuar por favor.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Music's Power**

**Summary: **La música es muy poderosa y es muy buena consejera

**Gracias por los reviews en serio me puse muy feliz al saber que les gusto, y por cierto Caaro13 seguire tu consejo y cambiare mi forma de narrar y bueno ya sin mas aquí les dejo el segundo capi de mi fic espero que les guste.**

**Capitulo 2**

**Freddie POV**

Sali del apartamento de Carly y fui a mi apartamento y luego recordé que mi mama no estaba en casa y que no había nada para cenar asi que decidi ir al supermercado por algo para cenar, entre a mi apartamento, tome mi chaqueta y el dinero que me había dejado mi mama por si necesitaba algo y Sali hacia el supermercado pero a la mitad del camino me tope con una escena bastante desagradable

_¿Cómo le puede hacer esto?Si, talvez no sea perfecta pero no se merece algo asi tengo que pensar algo, tengo que decirle a Sam, no voy a dejar que ese tonto la lastime._

Me di la vuelta para regresar al edificio Bushwell cuando me di cuenta de algo

_No puedo decirle si no tengo pruebas, no me creerá y pensara que solo quiero ponerla en contra de el, mejor será que les saque alguna fotografía para tener pruebas_

Saque el celular de mi bolsillo y comencé a tomarles fotos a esos dos, no se dieron cuenta para suerte mia en cuanto tuve como 5 fotos de ellos me di la vuelta y regrese al edificio, entrando me encontré con Lewbert que me grito algo sobre que acaba de limpiar el piso y que no lo ensuciara o no se que no le preste atención solo subi al elevador y apreté el botón para subir al octavo piso, en cuanto llegue sali corriendo del elevador para llegar al apartamento de Carly, en cuanto llegue entre sin tocar, para buena suerta mia todavía estaba Sam ahí

-Sam!- La llame agitado por tanto correr**(N/A Olvide mencionar que Freddie se regreso al edificio corriendo)**

-Que ocurre Fredtonto?Por que estas asi?Acaso venias corriendo?-

-Si-Le respondi todavía un poco agitado- Necesito decirte algo-

-De que trata?, No me digas que es sobre algo malo de Pete, por que tus comentarios sobre eso ya me hartaron-

-Pues te vas a enojar pero si es sobre Pete-

-No te quiero escuchar, ya deja de inventar tonterías sobre de que Pete es malo para mi-

-No te dire que es malo para ti que si lo es-

-Freddie ya dilo de una vez antes de que Sam te haga algo- dijo mi amiga la castaña hablando por primera vez en todo este rato

-Si ya esta bien lo que pasa es que…..-

-Dilo de una buena vez!-Dijeron mis dos mejores amigas ya desesperadas por que les dijera que era lo que había pasado

-Lo que pasa es que….Pete esta engañando a Sam-Esto ultimo lo dije bajando la cabeza

-Por Dios Freddie!Ahora si que te pasaste, no te creo-

-Es la verdad Sam!Aunque tu no me lo quieras creer, Pete te esta engañando!-Dije completamente enojado de que no me creeyera aunque ya me lo esperaba

-Chicos! Calmense tenemos que hablar de esto con tranquilidad- Dijo Carly como siempre de mediadora en las peleas entre Sam y yo- Freddie, por que dices que Pete esta engañando a Sam?-

-Por que lo vi besándose con otra chica hace rato-

-Que?- Dijo Carly obviamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir

-Carly no le creas a este tonto que lo único que quiere es que tu también pienses que Pete es malo para que me presiones para que termine con el-_Como puede pensar eso? Yo lo único que quiero es que mi mejor amiga no salga lastimada_

-Es la verdad Sam!-

- A ver acaso tienes pruebas?- Me dijo claramente retándome pensando que yo no tenia ninguna prueba a parte de mis palabras, pero estaba muy equivocada

-Pues para tu sorpresa asi es- Dije mientras sacaba mi celular de mi bolsillo y se lo mostraba- Supuse que no me creerías asi que tome algunas fotos, para mi buena suerte ellos no se dieron cuenta-

Le pase el celular a mi amiga rubia a ese demonio con caireles de oro que a pesar de hacer mi vida imposible es mi amiga y no quiero que ella salga lastimada por ese tonto de Pete. La cara de Sam cambio de enojo y reto a sorpresa cuando vio las fotos, en eso se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta seguramente era ese mentiroso de Pete.

**Sam POV**

Estaba en casa de Carly esperando a que llegara Pete para nuestra cita en Licuados Locos cuando llego el Nub bastante agitado me pregunto por que estará asi, esperen por que me preocupa lo que le haya pasado al tonto?Bueno mejor veo que quiere el tonto.

-Sam!- Me llamo bastante agitado

-Que ocurre Fredtonto?Por que estas asi?Acaso venias corriendo?-

-Si, Necesito decirte algo-¿Qué será lo que quiere decirme?-

-De que trata?No me digas que es sobre algo malo de Pete, por que tus comentarios sobre eso ya me hartaron- En serio los comentarios del tonto sobre que Pete es malo para mi o que me va a lastimar ya me tienen harta, en serio es desesperante

-Pues te vas a enojar pero si es sobre Pete- Genial aquí viene otro de sus tontos sermones sobre lo malo que es Pete

-No te quiero escuchar, ya deja de inventar tonterías sobre de que Pete es malo para mi-

-No te dire que es malo para ti que si lo es- Por Dios que acaso no se cansa de decir lo mismo y lo mismo una y otra vez?

-Freddie ya dilo de una vez antes de que Sam te haga algo- Dijo mi mejor amiga hablando por fin en todo este rato

-Si ya lo que pasa es que…-

-Dilo de una buena vez!-Dijimos mi mejor amiga y yo claramente desesperadas por que no lo decía

Lo que pasa es que…Pete esta engañando a Sam- Dijo esto ultimo bajando la mirada, parecía avergonzado de haberlo dicho

_No puedo creer lo que acaba de decir el menzo de Freddie. Pete engañándome!No lo creo, no no es posible no le creo seguro que este es otro de sus inventos tontos sobre Pete._

-Por Dios Freddie!Ahora si te pasaste, no te creo- No le puedo creer después de todo lo malo que ha dicho sobre Pete

-Es la verdad Sam! Aunque tu no me lo quieras creer, Pete te esta engañando!-

-Chicos!Calmense tenemos que hablar de esto con tranquilidad- Dijo mi mejor amiga la castaña como siempre tratando que Freddie y yo no nos matemos mutuamente en una de nuestras innumerables peleas-Freddie, por que dices que Pete esta engañando a Sam?-

-Por que lo vi besándose con otra chica hace rato-

-Que?-

-Carly no le creas a este tonto que lo único que quiere es que tu también piense que Pete es malo para que me presiones para que termine con el-

-Es la verdad Sam!-

-A ver acaso tienes pruebas?-Dije claramente retándolo, estaba segura que no tenia mas pruebas que sus palabras

-Para tu sorpresa asi es- Dijo sacando su celular del bolsillo y mostrándomelo- Supuse que no me creerías asi que tome algunas fotos, para mi buena suerte ellos no se dieron cuenta-

Freddie me paso el celular para que viera las fotos que había tomado de Pete engañándome, me quede sorprendida al notar que lo que me había dicho mi ami-enemigo era cierto, Pete me estaba engañando, yo no quería creer pero hay estaban las pruebas, en ese momento lo único que quería hacer era llorar y golpear al tonto de Pete por lo que me había hecho, en ese momento escuche que tocaban la puerta del apartamento, de seguro era ese maldito de Pete.

_Oh Pete, me las pagaras, nadie engaña a Sam Puckett y se queda sin castigo, me la pagaras caro, ya lo veras._

**Carly POV**

Estabamos Sam y yo esperando a que llegara Pete por ella para que fueran a su cita a Licuados Locos cuando llego Freddie muy agitado

-Sam!-

-Que ocurre Fredtonto?Por que vienes asi?Acaso venias corriendo?-

-Si, Necesito decirte algo-

-De que trata?No me digas que es algo malo sobre Pete, por que tus comentarios sobre eso ya me hartaron- Era verdad, a Sam ya la tenían hasta la coronilla los comentarios de Freddie sobre que Pete era una mala persona y que le haría daño, hasta yo me estaba hartando de lo mismo

-Pues te vas a enojar pero si es sobre Pete-

-No te quiero escuchar, ya deja de inventar tonterías sobre de que Pete es malo para mi-

-No te dire que es malo para ti que si lo es-

-Freddie ya dilo de una vez antes de que Sam te haga algo- Dije hablando por primera vez en esta pequeña discusión que ellos estaban teniendo

-Si ya lo que pasa es que….-

-Dilo de una buena vez!-Dijimos Sam y yo, ya queríamos saber que era lo que estaba pasando

-Lo que pasa es que…..Pete esta engañando a Sam- Lo ultimo lo dijo mientras agachaba la cabeza, al parecer estaba avergonzado de tener que habernos dicho eso

-Por Dios Freddie!Ahora si te pasaste, no te creo-

-Es la verdad Sam!Aunque tu no me lo quieras creer, Pete te esta engañando!-

-Chicos!Calmense tenemos que hablar de esto con tranquilidad- Dije tratando que mis amigos se calmaran al menos un poco- Freddie, por que dices que Pete esta engañando a Sam?-

-Por que lo vi besándose con otra chica hace rato-

-Que?-No puede ser!

-Carly no le creas a este tonto que lo único que quiere es que tu también pienses que Pete es malo para que me presiones para que termine con el-

-A ver acaso tienes pruebas?-

-Para tu sorpresa asi es- dijo mi mejor amigo mientras sacaba su celular- Supuse que no me creerías asi que tome algunas fotos, para mi buena suerte ellos no se dieron cuenta-

Le paso el celular a mi mejor amiga y su expresión paso de enojo a sorpresa a decepcion y de vuelta a enojo en eso escuche que tocaban la puerta de mi apartamento….

**Que les pareció? Bueno? Malo? Terrible? Fantastico? Dejenme un Review con su opinión y gracias por leer mi historia.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Music's Power**

**Summary: **La música es muy poderosa y también es muy buena consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo me pertenece la historia**

**Bien, primero gracias por los reviews y por cierto **_**Princess By Poetry **_**ya se que hasta ahora no tiene nada que ver con la música pero la ire metiendo conforme avance la historia, también me quiero disculpar por haberme tardado abajo les explico el por que, ahora sin mas he aquí el siguiente capitulo**

**Capitulo 3**

**Sam POV**

Escuche que tocaban la puerta del departamento de mi mejor amiga, todavía seguía en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, ese chico me las iba a pagar. Como ninguno de nosotros daba señales de ir a abrir la puerta decidi ir yo, esperando haberme equivocado en mi suposición de quien era quien tocaba la puerta, pero al parecer mi suposición desde el principio era correcta, abri la puerta y lo vi sonriéndome como siempre lo hacia.

-Hola amor!-Me dijo mientras yo cerraba la puerta del departamento de los Shay

-Hola Pete- Le respondi fríamente

-Que ocurre linda?-Alparecer mi tono no le paso desapercibido

-No me digas linda- Como se atreve después de lo que hizo?- Despues de lo que hiciste no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar-

-Que fue lo que hice?-

-Tu sabes muy bien lo que hiciste-

-No se de que me estas hablando-

-Me engañaste! Freddie te vio hace rato basándote con otra chica!Y no me digas que no es cierto por que hasta les tomo fotografías, pero ustedes estaban tan ocupados besándose que no se dieron cuenta!-

-Sam, dejame explicarte lo que paso-

-No!, no quiero escucharte, me voy!-

Sin dejarlo decir nada mas me fui a mi casa, esperaba que estuviera sola, y para mi buena suerta asi era, mi mama se había ido a no se donde por una semana con su nuevo novio.

Fui a mi cuarto y encendí mi estéreo, necesitaba pensar y a alguien que me aconsejara, y no no le pediré consejos a Carly o a Melanie, si no que dejare que me ayude la mejor consejera que hay, la música, se que suena loco pero en serio es muy buena consejera, cuando tengo un problema lo consulto con la música, aparte al escuchar música puedo pensar con mas claridad, no se el por que pero siempre es asi.

Esta vez en lugar de poner un CD como acostumbro decidi escuchar la radio cuando la encendí estaba una canción muy rara de la cual no entendí palabra alguna pero me sorprendi al escuchar la dedicatoria de la siguiente canción…

_La siguiente canción es para Sam de parte de Pete y para hacer esta dedicatoria un pouito mas emocionante aqui esta Pete para decirle unas palabras a Sam, adelante Pete_

_Gracias, bueno, Sam, si me estas escuhando solo quiero decirte que lo siento mucho y espero que puedas perdonarme, esta canción es para ti, espero que me perdones_

Despues empezó la música no sabia que canción era hasta que oi la letra

**(N/A Escuchen la canción I´m sorry de 3rd Storee)**

[Verse I:]  
>I know I said it I know I did it<br>Maybe I went overboard to prove a point  
>But sometimes my pride gets in the way<br>Maybe I need some time away  
>To get my head together<p>

[B-Sec:]  
>Maybe this was my last chance<br>I may never get to hold your hands again  
>I can say that I'm a better man<br>I'm sorry  
>Because you made me understand<p>

[Chorus:]  
>I'm so sorry that I tore your heart apart last night<br>And I'm sorry if I scarred you again today  
>I didn't mean to take your dreams and make them seem so trite<br>I sincerely completely apologize for doing what I did

[Verse II:]  
>Everything you taught me<br>And everything you showed me  
>It never seem that I would listen to anything<br>But you've got my attention more than you know  
>I took it in<br>I dealt with it, but I waited too late to use it

[B-Sec]

[Chorus]

[Bridge:]  
>I've never ever been so shameful for what I did<br>But you made me know a thing that I should have never did  
>If you ever take me back again<br>I never wanted to burn this bridge  
>If I could do it all over again<br>I'll never mishandle you ever again

[Chorus repeat 3x]

Cuando termino la cancion yo parecia estar en shock, el en verdad queria que lo perdonara, me dedico una cancion en la radio, por Dios fue hasta la emisora a hacer la dedicatoria el mismo, talvez deba darle una tercera oportunidad, despues de todo, dicen que la tercera es la vencida no?, y no no leyeron mal, si seria la tercera oportunidad de Pete, el ya me había engañado, todavía recuerdo como fue que lo descubri

**Flashback**

**Sam POV**

Iba caminando por la escuela buscando a Pete cuando lo vi a lo lejos hablando con una chica, si me puse un poco celosa y quería que "esa" se alejara de Pete, pero ese pequeño sentimiento no fue nada comparado con lo que sentí después, quería matarlos a ambos, a el por engañarme y ella por haberlo ayudado a engañarme, simplemente me fui corriendo de ahí, no quería verlos mas, eso solo me destrozaría mas de lo que ya estaba

**Fin Flashback**

Me dolio mucho ver eso y seguramente se preguntara por que volvi con el, bueno lo uqe pasa es que el se disculpo y en verdad estaba arrepentido, se disculpo conmigo y con la chica con la que me engaño por lo que nos había hecho, pero ella ya sabia que el era mi novio y aun asi acepto salir con el y la chica me lo restregó en la cara, pero Pete hizo que ella se disculpara conmigo por lo que me dijo, el fue bastante sincero sobre lo que había pasado, admitió que lo había hecho el que no era solo culpa de la chica, termine perdonándolo como se habran dado cuenta, aunque nadie aparte de lo que fuimos participes del triangulo ese sabe de esto, ni siquiera Carly y Freddie aunque sean mis mejores amigos, si, Freddie también es mi amigo aunque lo maltrate e insulte todo el tiempo, de todas maneras lo considero mi mejor amigo

Ya se que debi haberles contado pero es que cuando todo quedo arreglado lo único que quería era olvidar loque paso y sabia que si les contaba a ellos no iba a poder ya que seguramente Carly me lo iba a estar recordando cada segundo al saber que lo había perdonado, y prefiero que las cosas sigan como están, bueno mejor me ire a dormir, mañana tengo que hablar con Pete y no se que le dire, y si tengo sueño seguro que hare una tontería

Me cambie mi ropa y me puse un short y una playera de tirantes para dormir, pero antes de acostarme agarre mi perapod, me puse los audífonos y presione el botón de play, duermo mas tranquila y a gusto con los audífonos puestos, con eso me acoste en mi cama y a los 5 segundos cai profundamente dormida

Cuando me desperté eran las 7:45 asi que me levante, tome una ducha rápida y me cambie para ir a la escuela, por suerte llegue a tiempo para la primera clase, que para mi buena suerte no me tocaba ni con Carly ni Freddie ni Pete, pero por desgracia la segunda clase me tocaba con Carly, aunque al menos tenia la primera para aclarar las cosas cnmigo misma y saber que le diría a Pete….

**Bueno ese es todo el capitulo 3 espero les haya gustado, ya se que de seguro querían que Freddie le diera una paliza a Pete, y también estoy segura que quisirean saber por que Sam perdono a Pete por una razón tan tonta, pero es que necesitaba que asi fuera, de hecho hare sufrir un poquito a Sam en los siguientes capítulos y no se preocupen por lo de Pete y Sam, la historia es SEDDIE, solo es para agregarle un poco mas de jugo a la historia, ahora si viene la explicación, lo que paso es que tuve muchos problemas con mi teclado por que no quería escribir bien, pero ya estoy usando otra computadora y ya pude por fin escribir el capitulo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Music's Power**

**Summary:** La música es muy poderosa y también es muy buena consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Hola fanfictioneros!Bueno quisiera aprovechar ahora para aclara algunas cosas sobre lo de Pete y Sam, Pete no ha engañado a Sam tres veces, sino 2, osea lo que le dijo Freddie a Sam fue de la segunda vez, cuando puse "la tercera es la vencida" me referia a que seria la tercera vez que saldrían, la primera fue antes de que el la engañara, la segunda después de eso y la terceria seria después del segundo engaño, espero no haberlos confundido mas, bueno ya sin mas aquí les dejo el capitulo 4**

**Sam POV**

En el camino a la escuela me compre un burrito para desayunar, cuando entre fui a mi casillero y para mi buena suerte no estaban ni Carly, ni Freddie, ni Pete, pero mi buena suerte duro muy poco ya que entro Carly a la escuela junto con Freddie y se acercaron a mi, cuando me saludaron les dije que me tenia que ir a mi clase por que si no llegaría tarde, y era verdad, si no me apuraba seguramente llegaría tarde, y seguramente se preguntaran ¿Por qué Sam Puckett quiere llegar temprano a clases?, pues…. Me he vuelto mas responsable aunque no lo crean, en verdad me he vuelto mas aplicada, aunque mis amigos no lo saben, ahora tengo el tercer mejor promedio en la mayoría de mi clases aunque les suene improbable y loco, y lo bueno de eso es que puedo ignorar lo que pasa en la clase y no me afectara tanto en mi promedio, aparte de que no quiero hablar con ninguno de ellos ahora

Llegue al salón y me sente al fondo, saque mi mp3 de mi mochila, me coloque los audífonos escondiéndolos con mi cabello y lo encendí o mejor dicho trate de encenderlo, al parecer ya no tenia batería, pero por suerte traia el cargador conmigo, asi que lo que hize fue buscar un toma corriente para conectarlo, había uno cerca de mi asiento asi que cuando estuviera cargado no batallaría para desconectarlo, todavía no llegaba la maestra asi que no tuve ningún problema para conectar el caragador del mp3 y como el toma corriente estaba justo detrás de mi me iba a ser mas fácil desconectarlo después, después de un rato llego la prefecta a avisarnos que la profesora no había venido, pero que aun asi no teníamos permitido salir del salón, después de eso se fue, todos estábamos aburridos, cuando faltaban 10 min. Para que acabara la clase revise el reproductor y ya estaba cargado asi que lo desconecte, me coloque de nuevo los audifonos, lo encendí y empeze a escuchar lo que decía la música

**(N/A Escuchen la canción Love the way you lie de Rihanna ft. Eminem)**

[Chorus - Rihanna]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

That's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's alright because I love the way you lie

I love the way you lie_-Era cierto, no me importaba que me habia mentido la primera vez, por que aun asi lo seguia queriendo_

[Eminem - Verse 1]

I can't tell you what it really is

I can only tell you what it feels like

And right now it's a steel knife in my windpipe

I can't breathe but I still fight while I can fight

As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight

High off of love drunk from my hate

It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love it the more I

suffer, I suffocate

And right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates me,

she fuckin' hates me

And I love it, wait, where you goin'?

I'm leavin' you, no you ain't come back

We're runnin' right back, here we go again

So insane, cause when it's goin' good it's goin' great

I'm superman with the wind in his back, she's lois lane

But when it's bad it's awful, I feel so ashamed I snap

Whose that dude? I don't even know his name

I laid hands on her

I never stoop so low again

I guess I don't know my own strength

[Chorus]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

That's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's alright because I love the way you lie

[Eminem - Verse 2]

You ever love somebody so much you can barely breathe

When you with em you meet and neither one of you even know

what hit em

Got that warm fuzzy feeling

Yeah them chills used to get em

Now you're getting fuckin' sick of lookin' at em

You swore you'd never hit em, never do nothin' to hurt em

Now you're in each other's face spewin' venom in your words

when you spit em

You push pull each other's hair

Scratch pop hit em throw em down pin em

So lost in the moments when you're in em

It's the face that's the culprit, (?)

So they say it's best to go your seperate ways

Guess that they don't know ya

Cause today that was yesterday

Yesterday is over, it's a different day

Sound like broken records playin' over

But you promised her next time you'll show restraint_-Me prometio no volver a lastimarme y aun asi lo hizo_

You don't get another chance_-Deberia cortarlo de una vez? __No lo se…_

Life is no nintendo game, (?)_-Es verdad la vida no es un juego de Nintendo, y yo no soy parte de ningun juego tonto_

Now you get to watch her leave out the window_-Metaforicamente es cierto, ahora tendra que verme alejarme de el_

Guess that's why they call it window pane

[Chorus]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

That's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's alright because I love the way you lie

[Eminem - Verse 3]

Now I know we said things, did things, that we didn't mean

And we fall back into the same patterns, same routine

But your temper's just as bad as mine is, you're the same

as me

When it comes to love you're just as blinded

Baby please come back, it wasn't you, baby it was me

Maybe our relationship isn't as crazy as it seems

Maybe that's what happens when a tornado meets a volcano_-Sera verdad?_

All I know is I love you too much to walk away though

Come inside, pick up the bags off the sidewalk

Don't you hear sincerity in my voice when I talk?

Told you this is my fault, look me in the eyeball

Next time I'm just gon aim my fist at the drywall

Next time there won't be no next time

I apologize even though I know it's lies

I'm tired of the games I just want her back

I know I'm a liar if she ever tries to fuckin' leave again

I'ma tie her to the bed and set this house on fire

[Chorus - Rihanna]

Just gonna stand there and watch me burn

That's alright because I like the way it hurts

Just gonna stand there and hear me cry

That's alright because I love the way you lie

Termino la cancion y con ella mi tiempo para pensar, pero no importaba ya que ya habia tomado una decision, pero no se la diria a nadie, ni siquiera a Pete por ahora, seria una sorpresa, espero que no me presionen para decirlo antes de tiempo, Carly puede ser dulce, pero cuando quiere saber algo puede llegar a ser muy fastidiosa, y Frediccini igual, esta vez necesitare muchas fuerzas para aguantarlos, aguantar a cada uno por separado es sencillo, pero juntos, es como estar en el infierno de las preguntas

Llegue a mi casillero y ahí me encontré a Carly y a Freddie, los salude como cualquier otro dia y ellos me miraron con extrañeza

**Freddie POV**

Cuando se acabo la primera clase fui junto con Carly a los casillero y después llego Sam y nos saludo como lo hubiera hecho cualquier otro dia

-Hola Chicos!-

Carly y yo solo la miramos extrañados por su actitud ¿Qué acaso lo de ayer no le había afectado en absoluto?

-Sam¿Estas bien?- Dijo mi amiga castaña tomendole la temperatura

-Claro Carls- Dijo ella retirando la mano de Carly de su frente- Por que no habría de estarlo

-Bueno..Pense que tal vez te sentirías mal por lo que paso con Pete ayer-

-Segura que estas bien?- Dije hablando de una vez

-Segura Freduccini-Al parecer si esta de humor como para molestarme- Ya pensé que es lo que voy a hacer al respecto-

-A que te refieres?-

-Bueno, es que ayer Pete me pidió disculpas por lo que había pasado- Su tomo había pasado del normal relajado y tranquilo a uno serio y sombrio- Y yo lo único que pude decirle es que lo tenia que pensar, y me fui, al inicio estaba pensando en cortar con el de una buena vez, no puedo que creer que me lo hiciera o….-

**Sam POV**

Estaba contándoles a Carly y Freddie lo que había pasado con Pete ayer cuando me di cuenta de que estaba a punto de decir algo que no debía decir-No puedo creer que me lo hiciera o…- Diablos! Estuve a punto de tener que contarles que Pete ya me había engañado antes

-O.. que Sam?-Me pregunto mi amiga la castaña

-Dije O perdón quería decir y el sabia lo mucho que eso me haría enojar y de lo que soy capaz de hacerle-

-Ah- Contesto mi amigo al parecer no muy convencido por mi mentira

-Carly, ya es hora de irnos a clase-

Sono la campana, Carly y yo nos despedimos de Freddie y nos fuimos al salón, y al parecer este profesor tampoco había llegado asi que como en la primera clase nos quedamos solos sin poder salir del salón, lo bueno ahora era que podía hablar con Carly y asi no me aburriría

-Sam-

-Que paso Carly?-

-Que fue lo que paso ayer con Pete, creo que no terminaste de contarnos-

-Tienes razón, no termine, bueno, cuando llegue a mi casa estaba sola, entonces fui a mi habitación y encendí mi estéreo y me puse a escuchar la radio, después cuando termino una canción, escuche que el locutor decía que la siguiente canciuon iba para mi, y quien crees que me la dedico?-

-Pete?-

-Exacto y no solo eso, fue a la emisora y me pidió perdón por la radio, en ese momento empece a dudar sobre si si debía perdonarlo, después de escuchar la canción apague el radio y me fui a dormir con esa duda en mi cabeza-

-Y ya pensaste que haras?- Yo solo asentí- Le daras una segunda oportunidad?-_Segunda?Mas bien seria tercera_- O lo mandaras a volar?-

-No te dire-

-Vamos Sam, dime por favor!-

-No, no lo hare, tendras que esperar hasta el próximo iCarly para saberlo-

-Que estas planeando Puckett?-

-Ya lo veras Shay, ya lo veras-

Sono la campana del termino cambio de clase y todos salimos del aula, Carly y yo de ultimas, me iba a encontrar con Pete ahora ya que la siguiente clase me tocaba con el, asi que me despedi de Carly y me fui al salón que me tocaba, cuando entre solo había una persona y era justamente a quien quería ver

-Hola Pete-

-Hola Sam- Se veía nervioso- Ya lo pensaste?- Me pregunto acercándose a mi

-Si, ya lo pensé-

-Y bien?-

-Tendras que esperar para oir mi respuesta-

-Cuanto tendre que esperar?-

-Hasta el próximo iCarly-

Despues de eso todos fueron entrando al salón y yo me aleje de Pete con una sonrisa en mi rostro, el próximo iCarly será fabuloso para mi….

**Que creen que será lo que esta planeando Sam?Y por que no le dijo nada a Carly? Lo descubrirán después, por lo pronto los dejo chicos, y perdón por la tardanza, tuve unos pequeños problemas con mi cuenta en FF y todavía no había terminado de escribir el capi, espero les haya gustado, déjenme un Review plis**

**BESOS!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Music's Power**

**Summary:** La música es muy poderosa y también muy buena consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Hola!Bueno, se que me tarde en subir el capitulo pero les prometo que ahora los tratare de subir un poco mas rápido, pero no se si pueda, a veces se me van las ideas o no puedo escribir por estar en otro lado, bueno aquí va el capi 5**

**En el departamento de Carly**

**Sam POV**

No lo puedo creer, Carly lleva una hora insistiéndome con que le diga que es lo que planeo hacer con el tema de Pete, no se lo dire por mas que insista pero me esta hartando

-Dime!-

-No Carly!-_Como eres molesta a veces amiga_- No te lo dire!-

-Hola chicas!-_Nunca pensé que diría esto pero gracias por llegar Fredtonto-_

-Hola Freddie!-

-Hola tonto-

-Vaya que amabilidad Puckett-Me respondió mi mejor amigo sarcásticamente

-Que esperabas?-

-No lo se, tal vez un Hola Freddie en lugar del habitual Hola tonto-

-Ja ja ja y crees que sere amable contigo, seras mi mejor amigo Fredwardo pero no por eso dejare de molestarte-

-Bueno algo es algo- Me respondió alzando los hombros

-A que te refieres?-_Que diablos quiere decir con eso?-_

-Me refiero a que al menos soy tu amigo, por mas que me molestes-

-Oh, tengo hambre- Dije levantándome del sillón mientras Freddie ocupaba el lugar en el que hace cinco segundos solia yo estar sentada-

-Que raro en ti Puckett-

-Ja ja ja Benson-

-Bueno, pasando a otro tema….- Y ahí va otra vez

-No Carly, no te lo dire y de una vez te digo lo mismo a ti Benson-

-De que habla?- Le pregunto Freddie a Carly, al parecer no sabe de que estábamos hablando

_Creo que es obvio que el no lo sabe__ Tu quien eres? __Am.. no lo se tal vez… TU CONCIENCIA!__ Tengo una conciencia? __No eres la única sorprendida__ A que te refieres? __Ahhh olvidalo, te explico luego __Pero.. __DESPUES!1__ Ash que mala_

Despues de pelear con mi conciencia, lo cual es raro, note que mis amigos me hablaban, al parecer me perdi en mis pensamientos

-Sam!-

-Que?-

-Respondeme, de que estas hablando por que no entiendo nada-

-Lo que pasa es que Carly lleva una hora insistiéndome desde que llegamos en que le cuente que es lo que decidi hacer con el tema de Pete-

-Aja y quiero que me lo digas-

-Por que?-

-Pues… por que..-

-Nunca te había interesado antes que hacia con respecto a esas cosas-

-Bueno es que… es que no quiero que arruines el show por hacer algo sobre eso-

-Un momento, a que se refiere con que no quiere que arruines el show-

-Lo que pasa es que no le dire a nadie ni siquiera a Pete ue desicioen tome respescto a…. eso… hasta el próximo iCarly-

-Ese es el problema-

-Vamos Carly, no creo que haga nada malo y si no nos quiere contar tendremos que esperar-

-Gracias Freddie-

-Pero….-

-Carly!- Gritemos Freddie y yo al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a mi amiga para después darnos unas ligeras cachetadas como siempre hacemos cuando hablamos al mismo tiempo

-Ya esta bien no digo nada-

Senti mi celular vibrar, lo saque de mi bolsillo y vi que era un mensaje de mi mama

_**Pequeño demonio ven a la casa, ahí alguien que quiere verte**_

_**Pam Puckett**_

Vaya que larga explicación por parte de mi madre

-Me tengo que ir-

-Por que?-

-Mi mama me envio un mensaje-Dije señalando mi celular- Quiere que vaya a casa-

-A que?-

-No lo se-

-No te creo-

-Por que?-

-A de ser solo una excusa para irte, tu siempre pasas la tarde entera aquí y luego, en raras ocasiones, te vas a casa- _Y ella que trae?_- Muestrame tu celular-

Le enseñe el mensaje que me mando mi mama

-Oh, quien será?-

-No tengo la menor idea-

-Bueno, nos vemos mañana en la escuela-

-Claro, bye-

-Adios Spencer!-

-Adios Sam!-

-Bye Freddie-

-Bye Sam-

Sali del departamento de mi mejor amiga y me dirigi hacia mi casa

_Quien será? __Talvez sea Melanie__ Que? Oye y a ti quien te hablo? __Tu__ Yo? __Si, al hablar conmigo hablas contigo misma__ Oh, bueno, pero no creo que sea Melanie, habría llamado antes o me habría mandado una carta para avisarme __Tienes razón, se me olvidaba que ella si es educada__ Bueno ya vere quien es cuando llegue a casa_

Llegue a mi casa y lo único que mi madre me dijo fue….

-Te esta esperando en tu habitación-

-Pero quien es?-

-Ve a tu habitación y lo sabras, te pondrás muy contenta eso te lo aseguro-

-Pero que…-

-Tu solo ve-

-Ok-

Llegue a mi habitación y lo que hizo que me inundara una alegría que no tenia desde hace mucho tiempo

-Hola!- Le grite muy emocionada, no puedo creer que este aqui

**Carly POV**

Sam se fue a su casa al parecer alguien quiere verla, me pregunto quien será

_Tal vez sea Melanie__ Que? Ah hola conciencia __Hola Carls__ Donde te habías metido? __En ningún lado__ Pero hace mucho que no hablo contigo __Oh eso, es que no me necesitabas, me tome una vacaciones, simplemente eso__ Y por que lo hiciste? __Por que se que puedes tomar buenas deciciones__ Confias en mi? __Sip, es que la conciencia de Sam me pidió ayuda para que la escuchara__ Espera, Sam tiene conciencia? __Si, no eres la única sorprendida__ Pero es que ella… __Si ya se pero es que su conciencia en serio batalla para que la escuche__ Asi que ayudaste a la conciencia de Sam a que esta la escuchara? __Exacto__ Y funciono? __Gracias al cielo si__ Que bueno __Si, ya era hora de que la escuchara__ Cierto, bueno creo que mejor ire a ver los comentarios de iCarly, hasta luego conciencia __Hasta luego Carly_

Note que Freddie ya estaba viendo los comentarios del show asi que en lugar de sentarme a leerlos con el…

-Que dicen los comentarios Freddie?-

-Mmm pues la mayoría dicen que quieren que cantes la canción de Kissin' U de Miranda Cosgrove para el próximo show-

-Y que hay de Sam?-

-Mmm, dejame ver, a si la mayoría de los fans quieren que ella cante la canción Homeless Heart de Jennette McCurdy-

-Vaya, eso me parece bien, le comentar a Sam mañana a ver que dice-

-Claro- Mira el reloj de la computadora- Sera mejor que me vaya-

-Claro-

-Nos vemos mañana-

-Adios Freddie-

-Hasta luego Carly-

Se despidió mi amigo castaño mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta

-Adios Spencer!-Grito Freddie antes de cerrar la puerta de mi apartamento

Me pregunto cuales son las canciones que quieren los fans que cantemos Sam y yo, la buscare en internet para escucharlas…

**Hasta aquí el capi 5 ¿Quién será la persona que fue a ver a Sam?¿Qué estará planeando Sam hacer en el próximo iCarly?Esas preguntas se resolverán…en los capítulos por venir gracias por leer mi fic, plis déjenme un review con su opinión del capitulo, también díganme que opinan de la intervención de las conciencias, ya se que si esta en otro fic, de heho de ahí se me ocurrió por favor no me acusen de plagio, si no les parece lo quito pero diganme**

**BESOS**


	6. Chapter 6

**Music's Power**

**Summary:** La música es muy poderosa y también muy buena consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Bueno, primero que nada gracias por los reviews, y segundo, a petición del publico(y yo estoy de acuerdo con ello, y eso sono raro en fin…)no volveré a poner a las conciencias y se sorprenderán de quien fue a visitar a Sam, puede ser Melanie o talvez es alguien mas, tendrán que leer para descubrirlo, sin nada mas que agregar he aquí el capi 6**

**En casa de Sam…**

**Sam POV**

-Hola!-Le grite muy emocionada, no puedo creer que este aquí

-Hola!-Me devolvió el saludo con la misma emoción que yo, y nos dimos un abrazo que hace mucho tiempo que no nos dabamos

-Como esta mi rubia mala favorita?-

-Pues un poco mal, pero ahora contigo aquí mucho mejor y mi castaña angelicodemoniaca favorita?-Ya se que suena raro pero por mas maldades que haga nunca la atrapan, eso es lo bueno de estar con ella, si lo hago yo pero esta ella conmigo no me atrapan

-Pues super bien, ya que a partir de ahora viviré aquí en Seattle y estare con mi mejor amiga-

-Viviras aquí?-

-Sip-Me sonrio airosa

-Entonces tus padres….-

-No-Su expresión paso de ser alegre a ser decepcionada-El me esta salvando de tener que estar con una nueva familia, se volverá a casar, yo le dije que no me agradaba la idea y me dijo que me viniera a vivir aquí a Seattle-

-Y por que aquí?-

-Acaso te molesta?-

-Claro que no!- Como va a molestarme?

-Bueno…. Es que yo le dije que mi mejor amiga vivía en Seattle y el me dijo que me fuera a vivir con ella-

-Vas a vivir conmigo?-

-Te molesta?-

-NO! Es lo mejor de lo mejor!, Mi mejor amiga va a vivir conmigo!, bueno una de mis mejores amigas-_Ahí Carly por fin te vas a enterar del por que de que seamos tan grandes amigas_- Oye por que no me avisaste antes o me preguntaste siquiera?-

-Por dos cosas, primero sabia que tu dirias que si, admitamoslo tantos años de amistad no han sido en vano- Cierto, esta chica si que me conoce, incluso mejor que Carly

-Y segundo?-

-Por que le pregunte a tu mama y ella dijo encantada que si-

-Wow, que lindo de su parte-

-Lo se, las terapias están funcionando-

-Cierto-

-Por cierto cuando le preguntaste a mi mama?-

-Hace unos días, estaba pensando a que lugar podría irme ya que quería estar a cientos de kilometro de 'ellos'….tu sabes a quienes me refiero-

-Claro-

-Bueno y se me vino la loca idea de….-

-Dime una idea tuya que sea normal-

-Tienes razón, nunca tengo una idea normal-

-Exacto-

-Ni que tu estuvieras tan cuerda-

-Oye!, por que lo dices?-

-Am… no lo se… tal vez por que…. ERES MI MEJOR AMIGA!-

-Touche- Si soy su amiga es obvio que no estoy cuerda

-Bueno volviendo al tema-

-Aja…-

-En que estaba?- _Ahí amiga, a veces no entiendo como tienes ese promedio en la escuela, te lo juro a veces no lo entiendo, ni tampoco como llevas a cabo planes tan fabulosos y malvados sin problemas dos días después de que se te ocurran y sin olvidar el mas minimo detalle _Esa pregunta me saco una sonrisa-

-En lo de tu loca idea-

-Oh cierto!-_ En serio amiga no se como lo haces_-Bueno se me ocurrió venir con mi mejor amiga de toda la vida-

-Pues que buena decisión tomaste-

-En serio?-

-Sip-

-Bueno, oye que podemos hacer?-

-Mmm no lo se, que te parece si vamos con Carly?-

-Tu otra mejor amiga?-Me pregunto algo triste, pero se que esta mintiendo, solo lo dice por molestar

-Sabes que sigues siendo mi mejor amiga, solo que ahora tengo dos mejores amigas, tu y Carly-

-Lo se tontita, solo jugaba-

-Lo se-

Ambas nos reimos casi sin razon aparente. Despues de carcajearnos durante un rato, nos dirigimos hacia casa de Carly, cuando íbamos pasando enfrente del parque vimos una escena demasiado desagradable…

**Carly POV**

Esaba escuchando música y leyendo los comentarios de iCarly para ver que otras canciones habían propuesto los fans, me di cuenta de que la canción Shakespeare de Miranda Cosgrove era la mas pedida para que yo la cantara, y Freddie al parecer tenia razón cuando dijo que la mas pedida para Sam era Homeless Heart de Jennette McCurdy, de hecho era casi la única canción para ella, me puse a escucharlas un y otra vez, me encantaron, la que mas me gusto fue la de Shakespeare, estaba a la mitad de una canción cuando escuche que azotaron la puerta del departamento, me quite los audífonos y lo único que vi fue una Sam furiosa corriendo dispuesta a atacar mi refrigerador, seguida de una castaña desconocida.

-Sam que es lo que tienes?-Ella no me respondió lo único que hizo fue darle una mordida a su sándwich, _Que?, Como se preparo una sándwich de jamón con todo en tan solo unos segundos?, bueno eso no importa, vaya parece que eso la tranquilizo_- Ahora que estas tranquila me diras que es lo que tienes?-

-No es nada Carls, bueno nada importante, solo olvidalo- No me convenció demasiado su respuesta pero no creo que me cuente, por mas que insista no lo hara.

-Por cierto quien es ella?- pregunte señalando a la castaña que había llegado junto con Sam

-Oh ella es Gabrielle, mi mejor….. una de mis mejores amigas-

-Osea que tienes otras mejores amigas a parte de mi?- _Por que no las conozco?, y yo que pensé que era la única mejor amiga de Sam_-Y quienes son las otras si se puede saber?-Le dije molesta

-No te enojes, mis únicas mejores amigas son Gabrielle y tu-Eso me alegro, espero que no me vaya a cambiar por ella

-Bueno,bueno, ya pasadas las presentaciones quiero aclararte una cosa antes Carly- Me dijo Gabrielle hablando por primera vez, bueno para mi-Sam no te va a cambiar por mi- Que acaso esta chica lee mi mente o que?- Ha sido por mucho tiempo la mejor amiga de ambas como para que ahora eso cambie-

-A..a que te refieres?-

-Sam fue mi mejor amiga desde la infancia y cuando yo me mude a México con mis padres Sam y tu se conocieron, sin embargo encontramos la forma de seguir en contacto-

-Wow y por que nunca supe de ti?-

-Eso te lo puedo explicar yo y a la vez no- Me respondió mi mejor amiga rubia, pero me confundió mas- Yo nunca te conte de ella por…..-

Se escucho el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, me voltee para ver quien era, nada mas y nada menos que Freddie, el cual al ver a Gabrielle abrió los ojos como platos….

**Sam POV**

Cuando entro Freddie el y Gabrielle se voltearon a ver, el abrió los ojos como platos y en la cara de ella se reflejaba sorpresa, pero algo que se veía en la cara de ambos era alegría, y yo sabia a causa de que era, era una alegría que no había visto en ellos desde hacia años, al parecer la única que noto eso fui yo, por que Carly no se percato de las expresiones en sus rostros además de las mas notorias, al parecer se noto que yo sabia el por que de dichas expresiones, por que Carly nos miraba a mi y a ellos una y otra vez con una expresión de quien no entiende que pasa, después de un rato de miradas de sorpresa y alegría compartidas por mi, Gabrielle y Freddie y de confucion por parte de Carly, Freddie se dispuso a romper ese silencio tan raro al que no sabia como calificar

-Que haces aquí Gabrielle?-

-Bueno, vine para quedarme-

-Como que para quedarte?-

-Vivira aquí idiota- Respondi yo poniéndome al lado de mi mejor amiga de toda la vida-Se quedara en Seattle-

-Eso es fabuloso!-Respondio el dándole un abrazo, al cual ambos me invitaron a unirme, era un abrazo que desde hacia años necesitabamos los tres, invitamos a Carly a unirse al abrazo pero ella nos miraba con una expresion de….

**Bueno hasta ahí llega el capitulo 6, disculpen la tardanza, entre a la escuela y mi hermano también, y para cuando quería escribir mi hermano estba usando la compu haciendo tarea y no la podía usar, aparte me ocupaba haciendo tarea,cuidando a mi hermanita y llenando bolsitas de dulces(no pregunten). Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y díganme que les pareció la persona que fue a visitar a Sam? Y… que relación tiene ella con Freddie?, lo descubrirán después, sin mas me despido…Ah! Se me olvidaba, déjenme reviews en serio!Por fas!**

**BESOS **


	7. Chapter 7

**Music's Power**

**Summary: **La música es muy poderosa y también es muy buena consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Hello everybody!Bueno otra vez, gracias por los reviews!, y por cierto, sere un poquito mala con uds, plis no se enojen, descubrirán la relación que tiene Freddie con Gabrielle después, y el plan de Sam esta cerca, esa escena desagradable, bueno la verán (Mas bien leerán, pero uds entienden)Despues, a lo mejor en este capi o a lo mejor en el sig. Sin nada mas que decir aquí les dejo el capitulo 7 **

**Sam POV**

La expresión de mi mejor amiga super angelical era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza, cuando Freddie, Gabrielle y yo vimos la expresión de Carly nos separamos, yo simplemente miré a Gabrielle y con eso ella entendió que deberían dejarnos a solas a mi y a Carly

-Ammm Freddie….¿Que te parece si…. Me enseñas la ciudad?- Dijo mi amiga con un tono incomodo_ El ambiente es muy incomodo, que bueno que se te ocurrió esa excusa Gabrielle, no has visto Seattle desde…._

-Si, claro- Respondio Freddie, con el mismo tono

Dicho esto ambos se despidieron y salieron del departamento, después de unaos segundos de silencio finalmente me decidí a hablar

-¿Por qué pusiste esa expresion?-

-¿Cuál expresión?-_Mala mentira Carly!_

-No te hagas la inocente ni la tonta, esa expresión que era una mezcla de enojo y tristeza-

-Ahí si, como si no lo supieras-

-Carly entiende que Gabrielle JAMAS! Va a ocupar tu lugar o sustituirte- Su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa, como si le sorprendiera que entendiera el por que de esa expresión- Si no lo ha hecho en todos estos años que es lo que te hace pensar que lo hara ahora-

-No es cierto!, Yo no pensé eso- _Ahí amiga, en serio que no sabes mentir_

-Ah no?, entonces por que no te nos uniste en el abrazo-

-No me invitaron a unirme- Hizo una gesto de indignación

-Lo hicimos!, sabes que no puedo creer que me estes reclamando que Gabrielle va a tomar tu lugar o algo parecido cuando nunca será asi!- Abrio la boca para decir algo pero no la deje hablar- Y menos puedo creer que lo hagas después de que tu me cambiaste a mi por tu mejor amiga de la infancia, la odiosa Missy!-

-Yo nunca hice eso!-

-Quieres que te recuerde como fue o lo puedes recordar tu sola-

-No me asustas Puckett-

-Por que lo dices?- _Creyo que la estaba amenazando?, Vaya si que esta loca_

-Por tu amenaza-

-No te amenacé-

-Claro que si!-

-No, lo que dije fue que si querías que te recordar que fue lo que paso esas semanas que me cambiaste, solo te iba a recordar que ocurrió, ni que te fuera a golpear o algo asi, eso solo te mataria las neuronas, aparte eres de mis mejores amigas y yo no lastimo- _Al menos no fisícamente_- A mis amigas

-Sabes que?-

-Que?-

-Que ya me hartaste Puckett-

-Pero que fue lo que hice ahora?-

-Ash olvidalo!-

Ella simplemente se levanto de su asiento enfrente de la computadora y se fue furiosa a su habitación, escuche un portazo y después un "Cuando salga te quiero fuera de mi casa Puckett!"

Decidí llamar a Gabrielle para reunirme con ella y Freddie en donde fuera que ellos estuviesen

**En el parque cerca del Bushwell Plaza…**

**Gabrielle POV**

_Estaba pasando un rato muy agradable con Freddie, es maravilloso venirme a vivir a Seattle con mis dos mejores amigos, y con una posible nueva amistad, espero que Carly y yo nos llevemos bien_.

Estabamos caminando por el parque que esta cerca del Bushwell Plaza, nos íbamos acercando a los juegos infantiles, escuche unos pasos rapidos y que me llamaban.

_Mmmm esa voz me suena conocida, _Voltee hacia atrás para ver quien era _OXD! Pero si es Sam, un momento por que…? Oh no esto no es bueno._

Me aleje de Freddie sin decir palabra y me acerque a mi mejorar amiga.

-Sam que te ocurre?-

-Es Carly- Me dijo con lagrimas en los ojos- Nos peleamos, creyo que tu ibas a tomar su lugar o algo parecido, y le reclame que como se atrevía a reclamarme eso cuando ella me cambio por una tiempo por Missy-

-Gabrielle? Sam?-

-Hola Freddie- Respondio mi rubia mejor amiga desanimada

-Sam que te hicieron?- Le pregunto mi mejor amigo bastante preocupado

-Nada, por que lo dices-

- Por que me llamaste Freddie, no me dijiste ningún apodo y eso es raro en ti-

Sam le iba a decir que se fuera pero yo la interrumpí.

-Sam se peleo con Carly-

- Oh, y ahora por que?-

-Por mi culpa-

-Que?, vamos Gabrielle, no puede ser tu culpa-

-Y por que no?- Le respondi, es obvio que fue por mi culpa, el solo lo ve asi por que….

-Por que no eres mala y no le diste motivos a Carly como para que se pelee con Sam por algo que tu hiciste- Eso me tomo desprevenida, _Jjajajaja dijo que no soy mala? _Logro sacarme una sonrisa, aunque se me quizo salir una enorme risa la contuve

- Freddie- Lo llamo mi amiga rubia ya mas tranquila y sin lagrimas en los ojos.

-Mande-

- Estas seguro de lo que dices?- Le pregunto ella

-A que te refieres?- _Ahí… en serio me recuerda como una niña buena? Esperen eso es imposible, yo nunca fui una niña buena_

- Me refiero a que si enserio crees que no es mala-

- Pero si ella no es….. Oh tienes razón, mal argumento- Movio la cabeza como quien por fin entiende algo que no entendía

-Bueno como sea- Dije yo cambiando de tema- Cambiando de tema, Sam- Dije volteándola a ver

- Que paso?-

-Si las cosas se pusieron tan mal por que no me llamaste para que fuera por ti y nos fueramos juntas a casa-

-Si te llame-

- Que? No es verdad-

-A ver prestame tu teléfono- Saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo, ella lo tomo y lo reviso- Aquí esta, cinco llamadas perdidas de….- Puso una expresión de confusión- PP?-

-Que significa eso?- Me pregunto Freddie bastante confundido

-Princesa Puckett- les respondi yo tranquilamente

**Sam POV**

-Princesa Puckett- nos respondió tranquilamente

-Mmm Freddie nosostras nos tenemos que ir- Dije parándome de mi lugar- Podrias hablar con Carly por favor?-

-Seguro, nos vemos mañana Princesa Puckett, hasta mañana Gree-

-Nos vemos Freddie- Le respondió ella

En cuanto Freddie se alejo, yo tome a Gabrielle del brazo para que nos fueramos rápido a la casa, en cuanto llegamos fuimos a mi… perdón…. Nuestra habitación u cerre la puerta con pestillo.

-Ya dime el verdadero significado de PP-

- No se de que me hablas- _Ahí amiga, agradesco que no me puedas mentir por mas bien que lo hagas_-

-Hablo de que esas iniciales no significan Princesa Puckett, significan algo mas-

-Esta bien si significan otra cosa, pero es que….-

-Gabrielle, prometimos no volver-

-Lo se, pero es que…..

-Es que que?-

Suspiro y se sento en su cama

-Sientate- me dijo señalándome la cama enfrente de ella, osea la mia, esto no me huele bien tiene una expresión muy seria- Tengo algo que contarte….

**Hasta ahí llega el capi 7, que le pareció? Bueno? Malo? Terrible? Fantastico? Quiero su opinión (10000 veces) déjenme sus reviews aunque sean anónimos, otra pregunta, quien esta emocionado? HOY ES EL ESTRENO DE IDATE SAM AND FREDDIE! Quien esta esperando con ansias que ya empieze?, Sin mas que decirles me despido por lo pronto**

**BESOS**


	8. Chapter 8

**Music's Power**

**Summary: **La música es muy poderosa y también es la mejor consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen**

**Hello Everybody in FF! Bueno primero lo de siempre gracias por los reviews son lo que me inspira a escribir y por cierto **_**chico cj seddie **_**si ya vi IDS&F y lo AME!, aunque si se me hizo que se pasaron un poquito con las peleas pero como amaríamos SEDDIE si no fuera por eso?, ahí ya me desvie, bueno volviendo al tema, voy a agradecerle a alguien que siempre me deja reviews y que me ayudo a decidirme sobre lo del plan de Sam, les dire abajo quien fue quien me ayudo, y sobre lo de Gabrielle y Freddie, bueno alguien si adivino cual era la relación que tenían esos 2, espero que quien haya sido se de cuenta, bueno ya sin mas que decirles he aquí el capitulo 8 (:**

**Sam POV**

_Diablos!Sabia que esto algún dia pasaría, algún dia pero por que ahora?, Ah, y lo peor de todo es que me buscan a mi A MI!,bueno al menos no estoy sola, pero son cargo de mucha responsabilidad, por que los tenia que tener yo? Por que no Melanie?, Bueno eso es obvio, ella nunca tuvo…. Esa, como decirlo?...Conexion que yo siempre tuve, por eso nos separaron, por lo mismo mi mama siempre la prefirió de cierta forma, ya que a mi ya me había dado el mayo regalo de la familia Puckett, me toco su mismo destino, mi tia, Melanie y demás integrantes de nuestra familia se parecen en eso, yo siempre desee quedarme de ese lado, en el que no estoy implicada en nada de esto, pensé que por ser la gemela menor no estaría implicada en nada de esto, pero no fue asi, la historia de la familia Puckett declara que se pasa a la gemela mayor, asi fue con mi mama, con mi abuela, con mi bisabuela, pero los genes de mi padre tenían que intervenir y decidir que fuera como en su familia, que el poder se traspasara al gemelo menor, mis padres pensaron que Melanie y yo tendríamos ambas el poder, y para decidir cual era nuestro cargo seria dependiendo de quien era mayor y quien menor, si hubiéramos sido las dos, ella seria una princesa y yo también solo diferenciadas por el genero, pero el destino decidió que fuera una solo gemela la poseedora de ambos generos y asi a la vez de 2 cargos Reina y Princesa, esto es malo, pensee que al renunciar mi madre todo quedaría resuelto y podría ser libre de tal responsabilidad, pero no, me equivoque, siempre supe que algún dia tendría que tomar la responsabilidad que me correspondía, al renunciar mi madre la responsabilidad paso automáticamente a la gemela con el poder, es decir yo, y yo no me puedo escapar como lo hizo ella, mi conexión es mas fuerte, incluso que la de cualquier Puckett anterior a mi, quisiera escapar y dejar esto de lado, pero no puedo, la música es algo que forma parte de mi, y el poder que conlleva es algo que esta demasiado presente en mis venas, dos generos que jamás se pensó que podrían juntar en una persona, la mayor amenaza, yo y dos amigos, juntos ellos son un peligro para los que nos quieren destruir a todas las descendencias, pero el mayor peligro soy yo, ambos generos juntos en mi, los de mayor fuerza al ser los menos conocidos y por lo tanto los menos atacados, no puedo permitir que desaparezcan, pero no quiero sufrir asi como lo hizo mi madre, la razón de que ella sea mala nadie fuera de la familia y la corte la conoce, sufrió tratando de proteger el legado Puckett pero al final no pudo y renuncio, ellos pensaron que ahí acabaría el legado y con ello el estilo también, pero no, y con mi nacimiento llego uno nuevo, uno en el que se fusionaban dos generos que a pesar de no ser los mas conocidos son los mas fuertes y representan la mayor amenaza para aquellos que querían destruir la musica, un genero es fácil de destruir, pero dos juntos no._

Las lagrimas parecían no querer abandonar mis ojos, Gabrielle estaba abrazandome, tratando de consolarme, me alegro de que ella sea mi amiga, y lo seguirá siendo junto con Carly, solo que ahora será un poco mas difícil mantener mi amistad con Carly sabiendo esto.

**Gabrielle POV**

Le dije a Sam lo que tanto tiempo estuve guardando, sabia que ella no quería esa responsabilidad pero no me quedo otra opción, recuerdo que fue lo que paso antes de irme de Inglaterra para venir a Seattle que fue cuando mi temor mas grande sobre ella se vio confirmado….

**Flashback**

Estaba empacando mis cosas lo mas rápido que podía, quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, no lo seguirira aguantando, jamás aceptaría ese matrimonio y el lo sabia, cuando estaba terminando de empacar sentí una presencia parecida a la de mi mejor amiga pero menos potente y sin esa característica que yo aun no descubria que era, la cual hacia su aura mas potente y también mas intimidante

-Que es lo que quiere?- Le pregunte sin voltearlo a ver

-Hablar contigo antes de que te vayas- Me respondió seriamente

-Sobre que?- Le pregunte todavía sin voltearme

-Sobre mi hija- Me respondió con un toque de preocupación en su voz, eso logro llamar mi atención

Me voltee a mirar por fin al padre de mi mejor amiga, ese hombre de rasgos tan parecidos a los de ella a pesar del cabello, al mismo gracias al cual mi amiga tenia un carácter fuerte digno de admirar para una chica de 16 años

-Que sucede con Sam?- Pregunte

-Hay algo que tienes que explicarle sobre ella misma- Respondio el volviendo a su tono serio y frio de antes

-Y por que no puede ser alguien mas?- Le respondi secamente

-Por que tu eres la única que se ha preguntado el porque de que su aura sea mas potente de lo normal, y también eres su mejor amiga, bueno la única de sus amigas que sabe sobre sus genes y su mundo- Me explico con ese mismo tono frio que tanto lo caracterizaban a el y a su familia

-Pero que es lo que ocurre con ella?- Pregunte disimulando la preocupación en mi voz, pero sabia que mis ojos me delataban

-Lo que ocurre- Me respondió suavizando su tono y largando un suspiro antes de continuar- Es que ella esta en peligro-

-Pero si siempre lo ha estado, al igual que yo y mi hermano, que es diferente ahora?- Reclamee autoritariamente, con todo el póder que mi sangre me confiere

-Que ha sido descubierta, saben de su poder y ella tiene que asumir su responsabilidad como la Princesa del Pop como es debido…..-

-Y también como Reina o gobernante del Country como le corresponde- Dijo la abuela de Sam irrumpiendo en la habitación e interrumpiendo al señor Grigori

Mi expresión cambio de preocupación a sorpresa al notar que la fusión de las auras de Madame Puckett y Sir Grigori era casi igual que la de Sam, solo que un poco menos poderosa pero igual de intimidante

-Pero por que? A que se refieren cuando dicen que la han descubierto?- Pregunte yo mirándolos simultáneamente

- En su sangre están mezclados los dos generos mas poderosos- Continuo el padre de la chica con caireles de oro

-Ese es el porque de que percibas mayor poder en ella, pero creo que eso ya lo habías notado no?- Me pregunto la abuela de mi mejor amiga

Yo simplemente asentí a modo de respuesta a su pregunta

-Y no puede renunciar como lo hizo su madre?- Pregunte con el temor impregnado en mi voz y en mi rostro

-No, es imposible que renuncie, su conexión con la música es mucho mas fuerte que la de ninguna otra Puckett en la historia- Me explico su abuela, esa mujer que siempre me había inspirado temor y respeto por igual, que mantenía siempre ese aire aristrocatico que tanto caracterizaba a las mujeres de la familia Puckett ahora me hablaba con la tristeza y preocupación que solo una abuela puede demostrar por su nieta- El hecho de ser meztiza y su enorme conexión con ambos estilos musicales desgraciadamente se lo impiden-

Voltee a ver a Sir Grigori, el cual solo asintió confirmando lo que mi casi abuela acababa de decir, asi es yo consideraba a Madame Puckett mi abuela y mi ejemplo a seguir al igual que Sam lo hacia y ambas habíamos logrado nuestro cometido, lo que admirábamos de Madame Puckett antes, ahora era algo que formaba parte de nosotras, su carácter, su actitud ante situaciones difíciles eran cualidades que muchos admiraban en ella y que ahora se veian reflejadas en otras dos personas

Madame Puckett y Sir Grigori se retiraron dejándome claro que no había más explicaciones para dar, termine de empacar mis cosas y fui al aeropuerto pensando en cómo le explicaría esto a ella sin lastimarla demasiado

**Fin Flashback**

Ella estaba llorando descontroladamente en mi hombro cuando sonó algo que a ambas nos hizo dar un salto del susto, era el teléfono de Sam, había recibido una mensaje nuevo y al parecer era de Pete….

**Sam POV**

Estaba apoyada en el hombro de Gabrielle llorando descontroladamente cuando un ruido hizo que ambas pegáramos un salto del susto, el ruido provenía de mi celular, era un mensaje de Pete diciéndome que lo perdonara, que el en verdad lo sentía, si era asi entonces por que tuve que presenciar escena tan desagradable con el como protagonista….

**Flashback**

Iba con Gabrielle camino a casa de Carly, íbamos pasando por que parque cuando vi algo demasiado desagradable para mi

Divise una cabellera pelirroja y una cabellera rubia, ambas inconfundibles, la cabellera rubia pertenecía a Pete y la pelirroja a la insoportable Missy, iba a retirarme y seguir de largo cuando vi la mayor traición por parte de el, la estaba besando, le robo un beso y después otro y otro mas, me fui furiosa el resto del trayecto, furiosa por que el sabia que ella era mi mayor enemiga, me pidió que lo perdonara y aun asi seguía haciendo lo mismo a mis espaldas, pero me las pagara lo juro que lo hara, tan seguro como que soy una Puckett y una Grigori que lo hara, me las va a pagar..

**Fin Flashback**

No conteste ese mensaje, al igual que los anteriores a ese que eran miles, cada hora me llamaba o me mandaba mensajes para lo mismo, para pedirme perdón, pero no no le iba a contestar, espero que le agrade su dedicatoria en iCarly…

**General POV**

Los días pasaron normalmente sin mas preocupaciones por el momento mas que la venganza de Sam, al menos para ella solo era eso por lo pronto, nadie sabia que era lo que iba a hacer ni siquiera Gabrielle o Carly

Por fin llego el dia de hacer iCarly, Sam estaba que rebosaba de la emoción, parte de su venganza se llevaría a cabo esa noche frente a millones de personas

**A punto de terminar el show…..**

-Y ahora en iCarly antes de irnos- Dijo Carly animadamente- Tenemos un pequeño regalo para Pete, el exnovio de Sam quien después de engañarla aun asi le pidió perdón pero Sam no le ha dado su respuesta, cierto Sam?- Dijo Carly volteando a ver a Sam al mismo tiempo que Freddie hacia un solo plano del demonio con caireles de oro, ella simplemente asintió a la cámara

-Bueno, cantare una canción esta noche que ve especialmente dedicada a Pete, espero que entiendas lo que te trato de decir con la canción-

Sam se acerco al micrófono que estaba en el centro del estudio, le hizo una seña a Freddie para que pusiera el CD que le había llevado y cambiara a camara 2

**(Escuhen You're not sorry de Taylor Swift)**

La musica comenzo a sonar y despues Sam comenzo a cantar….

**Sam POV**

_All this time I was wasting,_

_Hoping you would come around_

_I've been giving out chances every time- __Te di otra oportunidad y la destriuste_

_And all you do is let me down __Me volviste a decpcionar_

_And it's taking me this long _

_Baby but I figured you out_

_And you're thinking we'll be fine again,_

_But not this time around_

_You don't have to call anymore __–No no tienes que llamarme de nuevo_

_I won't pick up the phone __–No lo volvere a hacer despues de lo que me hiciste_

_This is the last straw __–Cierto es la ultima vez_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore_

_And you can say that you're sorry __–No te lo volvere a creer_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did - before_

_You're not sorry, no no ohhh -__Si de verdad lo lamentaras no me lo habrias hecho de nuevo_

_Looking so innocent,__- Te veias sinceru cuando te disculpaste, tan inocente_

_I might believe you if I didn't know_

_Could've loved you all my life_

_If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold_

_And you got your share of singers_

_And I'm tired of being last to know_

_And now you're asking me to listen_

_Cause it's worked each time before_

_But you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_Don't wanna hurt anymore__-No me quieras herir mas_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did - before_

_You're not sorry, no no, ohhh_

_You're not sorry no no ohhh_

_You had me falling for you honey_

_And it never would've gone away, no_

_You used to shine so bright_

_But I watched all of it fade_

_So you don't have to call anymore_

_I won't pick up the phone_

_This is the last straw_

_There's nothing left to beg for_

_And you can tell me that you're sorry_

_But I don't believe you baby_

_Like I did - before_

_You're not sorry, no no ohhh_

_You're not sorry, no no ohhh_

Termine de cantar y todos me veian con cara de sorpresa, al parecer no sabian que sabia cantar, es algo que me encanta y que a la vez odio pero ni modo asi es mi genetic y no la puedo cambiar, como vi que nadie parecia tener intenciones de terminar el show fui yo la que hizo la despedida

-Y eso es todo en iCarly, nos vemos la próxima semana- Dije mientras me acercaba a la computadora y terminaba la transmisión…..

**Y que tal? Quedo bien?Mal?Malisimo?Buenisimo? Dejenme un review con su opinión, y por si no adivinaron quien me ayudo a elegir la canción pues les dire fue **_**zey08**_**, busque la canción que me dijiste pero luego encontré esta y se me hizo que iba mas acorde, pero en serio gracias, sin tu ayuda aun seguiría exprimiéndome las neuronas tratando de encontrar la canción correcta, bueno ya sin mas me despido**

**BESOS **


	9. Chapter 9

**Music's Power**

**Summary: **La música es muy poderosa y también es la mejor consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo la historia y Gabrielle**

**Hola!Bueno, primero lo mismo de siempre mil gracias por los reviews, me animas, la verad no sabia el poder verdadero de un review en una historia hasta que comencé a escribir, como ahora no tengo muchas ganas de aburrirlos dandoles explicaciones de nada solo les dejare leer….ya sabia que olvidaba algo, enserio crenn que esa será toda la venganza de Sam?Se supone que estamos hablando de la reina de las venganzas y de las mentiras Sam Puckett(Vale, a lo mejor exagere con lo de las venganzas), eso solo fue para que Pete supiera cual era la respuesta de Sam, después verán su venganza, sin mas el…..**

**Capitulo 9**

**Gabrielle POV**

Estaba en el estudio de iCarly con Sam, Freddie y Carly viendo mientras hacían el show, estaba super neviosa por saber que haría Sam con el tema de Pete, la escuche muchas veces ensayando una canción, pero nunca logre identificar cual era, ya que oia su voz, pero no entendía que decía, ella solo me dijo que lo sabria en el próximo iCarly y que no se lo había dicho a nadie, quería sorprendernos a todos, pero se que hay algo detrás de edto, lo mas seguro es que se vengue, es una Puckett y una Grigori, es decir, fuerte, vengativa y muy noble, y astuta e inteligente, cualidades que la hacen alguien digna de ser temida y respetada, y sobre todo ella era malditamente orgullosa, una cualidad que hace a ambas familias tan poderosas y respetadas, y ella era la combinación del mismo orgullo, no dejaría que Pete simplemente la humillara y lo sabia muy bien, mi hermano, el cual sigue sin saber que lo es, también sabia eso y Carly igual, cuando termino Sam de cantar termino la transmisión del programa al ver que todos estaban sorprendidos, nunca la habían oído cantar, y menos conocían sus genes, aunque nunca la había oído cantar antes no me sorprendió la hermosa voz que tenia, era algo genético de la familia Puckett, y saber decir algo con una canción en lugar de hablar era cosa de la familia Grigori, yo simplemente me acerque a Sam y la abrace felicitándola por lo bien que había cantado

-Lo hiciste increíble- Me acerque a su oído para decirle algo que solo quería que ella escuchara- No me sorprendió la hermosa voz que tienes y lo fácil que se te hace decir algo con una canción en lugar de palabras- Ella solo me miro y no tuvo que decir nada sabia que entendía a que me refería

Al parecer los demás todavía no reaccionaban, después de unos segundos pareció ser que Freddie reacciono y se acerco a abrazar a Sam, ella para su sorpesa le correspondió al abrazo , se quedaron asi unos segundos, se veian tan lindos juntos

_¡Que lindos se ven juntos!, mmm hay algo raro en los ojos de Freddie y también en los de Sam podría ser que…tendre que ver eso después ahora tengo cosas mas importantes en que ocuparme como decirle a mi hermano la verdad y ayudarlo a entrenar pelea, al igual que Sam, aunque ella necesita menos entrenamiento…_

Carly reacciono segundos después de que Sam y Freddie se separaran, las cosas entre Sam y ella seguían tensas pero talvez lo arreglen, pero será Carly quien tendrá que disculparse por desgracia, como lo dije antes Sam es malditamente orgullosa y a sabiendas de que la que se enojo sin razón aparente fue Carly no se "rebajara" a pedirle perdón cuando no fue su culpa.

-Lo siento- Dijo la castaña que estaba a un metro de mi cabizbaja, la expresión de Sam que hasta hora había sido de tristeza y enojo cambio a una de felicidad al escuchar la disculpa de su mejor amiga de casi toda la vida

-Te perdono- Respondio Sam a la disculpa de Carly, se acercaron y se abrazaron, después de unos 10 segundos me invitaron a unirme al abrazo, Carly casi me jalo para que lo hiciera, me acerque y las abrace, después invitamos a Freddie a unírsenos y el gustoso acepto, luego de unos segundos nos separamos y Carly me hablo

-Perdoname tu también Gabrielle, en serio lo siento, yo…..no lo se…sentí….- Me decía ella con una arrepentimiento muy evidente en su mirada

-Celos- complete y ella solo asintió- No te preocupes, no me esperaba menos, la verdad me habría asustado si no hubieras reaccionado asi-

-¿Por qué?- Me pregunto al parecer soprendida y extrañada por lo que dije

-Por que hubiera significado que tu no querías en verdad a Sam, el temor a perder a una persona es una clara señal de que se le tiene cariño a dicha persona- Le explique esperando no haberla confundido mas

-Oh, wow, eso yo… No lo sabia- Me respondió ella sorprendida por lo que acababa de decir

-Poca gente lo sabe o entiende- Dijo mi mejor amiga rubia

-Bueno chicas ¿Qué les parecería ia los Licuados Locos ahora con Spencer?- Nos pregunto Freddie cambiando abruptamente de tema

-¿Tu me invitas mis licuados cierto?- Dijo mi amiga rubia dirigiéndose al castaño con un toque amenazador en su tono

-No tienes que preguntar Princesa Puckett, sabes que siempre pago tus licuados- Respondio el como si fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo, aunque para muchos no lo seria para el lo era

-Entonces busquemos a Spence y vayamos- Dijo Carly

Bajamos al primer pido del departamento y buscamos a Spencer pero no lo hayabamos, Sam y yo temiamos lo peor, Carly y Freddie estaban buscando en el segundo piso, pero Sam y yo decidimos ir a su habitación, algo nos alarmo a ambas cuando entramos en el cuarto del hermano mayor de los Shay, vimos unafigura sentada en la cama de Spencer, a pesar de que no lo conocía sospechaba que no era el, al parecer Sam estaba igual que yo, si no es que ya sabia si no era Spence el que estaba ahí

**Sam POV**

Gabrielle y yo decidimos buscar a Spencer en su habitación, pero nos alarmamos al notar que había alguien ahí, sentado en su cama viendo hacia nosotras, Gree seguro sospechaba que no era el, pero yo sabia, estaba segura que no era Spencer quien estaba ahí, conocía demasiado a Spencer como para saber que el jamás dejaría la luz de su habitación apagada estando el en ella a menos que estuviera durmiendo, y la habitación en este momento solo era iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana, la silueta estaba silenciosa al igual que nosotras, nadie se había movido ni el, ya que estaba mas que segura que era hombre, ni nosotras, de repente vimos un rayo pasar frente a nosotras

_Un momento, es imposible, no pudimos ver un rayo pasar, a menos que….¿Ah? Un momento, se fue, al parecer no me equivoque al pensar que el estaba aquí pero se fue, solo el podría haber hecho eso, solo el pudo haber salido asi_

-Sera mejor irnos Gree- Dije yo un poco extrañada todavía por lo que acababa de suceder

-Si, tienes razón- Me contesto ella con una clara expresión de sorpresa y a la vez confusión en su rostro

Unos segundos después salió de su asombro y se dirigió a la puerta, yo seguía sin moverme, había algo que me decía que me debía quedar ahí un momento mas, que todavía no me tenia que ir, el no se podría ir sin dejar algo, simplemente el no lo haría, alguna razón tuvo para venir y no se iria sin dejar algo, busque con la mirada algo fuera de lo normal en la habitación, vi algo rectangular color rojo oscuro sobre la cama, a pesar de que la única fuente de luz era la Luna, pude distinguir el color al menos un poco, gracias a que la sobrecama era blanca, Gabrielle ya estaba en la entrada de la habitación esperando a que yo me moviera y saliera de ahí con ella para ir con los chicos a Licuados Locos como habíamos quedado hace tan solo unos minutos

-¿Sam, que es lo que tienes? ¿Qué estas viendo?- Dijo ella acercándose a mi y viendo hacia la misma dirección que yo: la cama de Spencer

Tome el sobre sin responder a su pregunta y sali de la habitación sin mas, ella a los pocos segundo me imito y salió, vio el sobre oscuro en mis manos y me miro preguntándome con la mirada que era, yo solo negué con la cabeza aclarando que no sabia que era

-¿Crees que debamos abrirlo?- Le pregunte claramente confundida y curiosa sobre que hacer con el sobre y su contenido

-Si, pero hasta que estemos en la casa, Freddie y Carly no saben nada sobre…. Bueno…- Me respondió ella

-Si, lo entiendo, lo abriremos cuando lleguemos a casa- Dije yo entendiendo claramente a que se refería ella

-Bueno, aunque uno de ellos si esta implicado en este mundo aunque no lo sabe, no todavía- Me dijo mi amiga castaña mas antigua

-Pero se lo tendras que decir algún dia, lo sabes ¿No?- Le dije

-Si, lo se y lo hare, de hecho pronto lo hare, tengo que- Me respondió ella claramente preocupada

-¿Y por que tienes que hacerlo?- Le pregunte, sin entender por que debía hacerlo

-Esta en peligro al igual que tu, los tres lo estamos, han descubierto nuestra peculiaridad- Me dijo ella con un tono de alivio al por fin habérselo dicho a alguien y de preocupación por nosotros

Abri la boca para decir algo, pero escuchamos que nos llamaban, fuimos a la sala y encontramos a Carly, Freddie y Spencer

-¿Dónde estaban?- Nos pregunto Carly un tanto enojada

- En la habitación de Spencer, fuimos a buscarlo ahí- Respondi yo sin otra preocupación mas que la de que no vieran el sobre detrás de mi espalda- Por cierto ¿Dónde estabas Spence?

-Fui con Calceto a preparar un pastel pera su novia por su cumpleaños- Me dijo mi casi hermano mayor

-Mmmm, ok, bueno ¿Qué les parece si nos vamos de una buena vez?- Dijo Gabrielle apurándonos a irnos

-Claro, solo… ¿Me dejarías guardar algo en tu bolso Gree?- Le dije yo, señalando con mi mirada hacia mi espalda

-Seguro- Dijo ella tomando su bolso y extendiéndomelo, guarde el sobre en su interio sin que nadie lo viera y lo volvi a cerrar

-¿Gree?- Preguntaron los dos hermanos Shay, después de unos segundo de haber pensado con una expresión confundida en su rostro

-Es un apodo- Explico Freddie- Se lo puse cuando vi una foto de un dibujo en Splashface con el nombre Gabrielle escrito con letras de distintos tamaños…

-Y en las letras mas grandes que casualmente eran del mismo tamaño se formaba Gree- Termine de explicar yo

-Bueno, vayámonos niñitos, am….. por cierto, ¿Tu quien eres?- Dijo Spencer al parecer entendiendo lo que explicamos Freddie y yo y señalando a Gabrielle

-Yo soy Gabrielle, una amiga de la infancia de Sam y Freddie, una de las mejores amigas de cada uno y espero serlo también de tu hermana- Respondio la aludida señalando a Carly al decir lo ultimo

-Oh, bueno, en dado caso Hola, soy Spencer- Dijo el tendiéndole la mano en un saludo bastante formal, por lo cual mis dos mejores amigos castaños mejor portados lo miraron extrañados

-Un gusto conocerte- Respondio mi amiga peor portada al igual que yo correspondiendo al saludo de Spence

Despues de eso los 5 nos fuimos a Licuados Locos, Gabrielle y yo esperábamos que fuera una salida normal, pero para mi desgracia no fue asi….

**¿Qué tal?¿Bueno?¿Malo?¿Fantastico?¿Malisimo? Dejenme la opinión de uds en un review, por cierto la venganza de Sam seguirá un poco mas adelante y a ver quien adivina que hizo que para la desgracia de Sam no fuera una salida normal, sin mas que decirles nos vemos en el próximo cap**

**BESOS **


	10. Chapter 10

**Music's Power**

**Summary:**La música es muy poderosa y también es la mejor consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo Gabrielle (Si me pertenecieran tengan por seguro que desde el episodio de El primer beso Sam y Freddie serian novios y nunca habrían terminado)**

**Helloooooooooooooooooouuu!Bueno, antes de que me vean(o mas bien a la pantalla) con ojos asesinos de ¡¿Por qué te tardaste tanto en actualizar?, cálmense y abajo les dire, y por cierto, una pregunta super importante ¿Quién siente que el mundo se va a acabar si no tiene internet y nada que hacer?, bueno después me responderán, ah y que no se me olvide, Mil gracias por lo reviews!Fueron 2 nada mas, pero aun asi, me subieron un poco el animo y también ACLARACION!Sam y Gree**_**NO**_**SON FAMILIARES!, después descubrirán quien es el familiar de Gree, no los aburro ni entretengo mas asi que tan tan tan…el…..tan tan tan…..**

**Capitulo 10**

**Sam POV**

Frente a mí, una de las personas más odiadas por mí en toda mi vida, cuando vino a Seattle por primera vez actué como si no la conociera, sus motivos para deshacerse de mi eran disfrazados por una antigua amistad que según dijo iba a "recuperar" y antes que nada no es Missy, es alguien muchísimo peor, que es una de mis peores enemigas, trato de alejarme de Spencer, mi casi hermano mayor, para mi gran suerte Spencer AMA con cada fibra de su ser la música, eso la desarmó y la alejo de él, pero sé que me sigue odiando y que seguirá intentado destruirme, pero hay algo raro aquí, ella no me mira a mí, sino que mira más bien a…..

_Qué?No!Pero si ellas no se conocen. ¿Oh si?, pero ella me lo habría comentado, aunque ahora que me fijo en las miradas que se lanzan….. Son asesinas en definitiva… pero ¿Por qué?_

Miraba a Gabrielle y Andrómeda simultáneamente, en los ojos de ambas notaba el odio mutuo, mayor incluso que yo y Andrómeda nos teníamos, los ojos de Andrómeda se están aclarando, esto no es bueno, sus ojos le dan fuerza, los que son como ella son fuertes gracias a su mirada, mientras que los que son como Gree, su hermano y yo lo somos gracias a nuestro oído y nuestra mirada, junto con nuestra habilidad musical, alegría y fuerza emocional somos casi invencibles, sobre todo los apellidos de Gree y míos, a pesar de que ella solo es conocida por un apellido al igual que yo, tenemos la fuerza de nuestros 2 apellidos, los apellidos Puckett y Grigori son de los más fuertes, al igual que los de ella, una de las razones, quizá la más grande, de que seamos mejores amigas es eso, que ambas tenemos una fuerza impresionante digna de ser envidiada por todos, sin embargo nadie sabe gracias a quienes existe lo que les levanta el ánimo, que los acompaña en sus depresiones, alegrías, enamoramientos y confusiones, que en todo momento está con ellos, claro, no todos lo aprecian o les gusta, los que la odian no pueden escucharla porque no lo soportan, como lo dije, lo odian y cuando odias algo, no puedes escucharlo, verlo, sentirlo, nada sin que te desagrade y no puedes soportarlo, las miradas de ambas están impregnadas en sangre, todos nos miran a Gabrielle, Andrómeda y a mí, y al parecer también a…

**Gabrielle POV**

La vi ahí, esperaba haberme confundido al sentir su presencia desde que salimos del Bushwell Plaza, pero no fue así, era ella _Andrómeda_, el ser más repugnante y asqueroso que existe en todo este Universo, la culpable de que me separaran de mi hermano, de una de las personas que más amo en este mundo, y ella lo alejo de mi, nos separo, fue la mente maestra detrás de todo lo que nos paso, tanto como el borrado de memoria de él hasta el punto de no recordar a su propia melliza, ni a sus padres, que él no conozca el poder interior que tiene, que puede dirigir una onda musical y con ella destruir a su propio enemigo, que con solo pensar una frase, un ritmo de una canción puede invocar el peor ataque jamás existente, al ser separados yo me quede con mis padres, pues para mi suerte los Grigori me lograron llevar a tiempo antes de que comenzara el borrado de memoria, pero él no se salvo, solo unos pocos recuerdos quedaron de lo que en algún momento vivimos juntos, solo él y yo, y con nuestros amigos, pero olvido a su mejor amiga y a su melliza, ella y yo insistimos en contarle todo, hicimos todo lo que unas niñas de 7 años, con la mentalidad y madurez de unas adolescentes de 16 pueden hacer para chantajear y convencer a sus padres de hacer algo, pero no lo logramos, mis padres decidieron que el se iría temporalmente con alguien más, hasta que fuera el momento oportuno para decírselo, seria y soy yo la que se lo dirá, ella me las pagara, se que sus ojos se están aclarando, pues es demasiado notorio, mientras que siento que los míos se oscurecen cada vez más, si no le hago algo o me voy de aquí en este momento cuando mis ojos se vuelvan completamente negros, del negro más profundo que se ve jamás, ese que solo ves cuando miras hacia el vacio, no me controlare y destruiré todo este lugar, sin medirme y sin pensar, desplegare todo mi poder y la acabare junto con otras miles de personas a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

_Cada vez siento más furia, rencor y odio dentro de mí, mis ojos están a 2 segundos de hacerme desatar el peor desastre que jamás se vio en Seattle, estaba llegando a mi limite cuando siento una mirada cálida que se perfectamente de quien es, siento que se disminuye mi odio, mi rencor y mi furia y que se eleva mi tranquilidad, pero no es suficiente para que mis ojos vuelvan a la normalidad, otra mirada se posa en mi y vuelvo a la normalidad, se a quienes pertenecen ambas miradas que han sido capaces de este milagro, por separado son bastante fuertes y pueden ser capaces de causar el mayor daño a su peor enemigo, pero sin tener el poder de matarlo, o de proteger casi en su totalidad a quien ellos quieran o a si mismos, pero no totalmente, juntos, son literalmente invencibles, ninguna unión es más fuerte, y nadie excepto yo sabe porque, ni siquiera ellos, no saben que están destinados a estar juntos, y cuando se den cuenta será la cosa más increíble que pueda ocurrir._

Estaba perdida en mis pensamientos como si estuviera en un trance, cuando salgo de él me doy cuenta de que nos miran a los cuatro, sin más solo salgo sin decir palabra ni dirigir una mirada, voy en silencio hacia la que ahora es mi casa, siento a alguien que viene detrás de mí pero no me preocupo pues se quien es, la oigo gritar mi nombre y correr, al siguiente segundo la siento a mi lado, a pesar de que estaba a unos 10 metros de mi, en un momento los recorrió y se posiciono a mi lado, como lo hizo no lo sé, pero se lo preguntare después, sabemos que podemos estar ahí de un segundo a otro, pero no queremos hacerlo, preferimos caminar, para nosotras es más placentero cuando vamos caminando, nos ayuda a pensar y platicar con la otra, caminamos 3 minutos en silencio, 3 minutos en los que cada una se perdió en sus pensamientos.

**General POV**

Después de caminar 3 minutos en silencio, Sam decide romperlo…

-¿Por qué mirabas así a Andrómeda?- Pregunta la rubia bastante extrañada y confundida debido a los recientes sucesos

-Por lo que me hizo, tu sabes muy bien a que me refiero, ella me lo quito, lo alejo de mi y de su familia, peor aún, lo alejo de su melliza, de una de las personas que más lo ama en esta planeta- Las lagrimas asomaban en los ojos de la castaña, a la cual se le iba quebrando la voz cada vez mas

**Sam POV**

Esas palabras me hicieron recordar y caer en la cuenta de que era lo que había pasado, hace un momento no lo recordaba, pero ahora lo recordaba tan clara y dolorosamente como si hubiera sido ayer…

**Flashback**

Llevaba horas buscando a mis amigos y seguía sin encontrarlos, cuando llegue a nuestra guarida encontré una nota escrita bastante a las rápidas pero sin perder esa hermosura de caligrafía que era tan característica de ellos, pero con esas letras marcadas que solo el sabe hacer, la nota me dejo en extremo preocupada, supe el lugar donde estarían al instante, mentalmente me transporte con mi padre y le pedí ayuda, llegamos al lugar en el que mis 2 mejores amigos en todo el mundo se encontraba secuestrados.

Entre a la primera habitación que encontré y ahí estaban, Gabrielle se encogía en el suelo y sollozaba de una forma casi inaudible, mi tío la levanto en sus brazos y se la llevo de ahí, a él a muy duras penas logramos sacarlo de ahí antes de terminaran de borrarle la memoria, lo sacamos inconsciente, duro así semanas, después simplemente se lo llevaron lejos de nosotras, el porqué y cuando lo volvería a ver eran datos desconocidos para mi, fue un tiempo de tristeza tanto para ella como para mí.

Después de eso yo me tuve que mudar a Seattle con mi mamá, me causo un enorme dolor el saber que tendría que alejarme de mi mejor amiga, pero lo entendía y no replique, sabía que mi madre tal vez no me cuidaría bien, pero que me necesitaba con ella ya que Melanie se quedaría en Rusia con mi padre, así es damas y caballeros, yo soy de Rusia aunque muchos piensen que nací en Seattle o en Inglaterra no es así, yo nací en Rusia, solo algunas personas lo saben, solo quienes me conocen verdaderamente a fondo y desde mi infancia, de una vez les digo que Carly desconoce todo esto y todo lo que tenga que ver con mi mundo.

**Fin Flashback**

En ese momento me juré a mi misma que la mataría, y cumpliría con mi promesa, alejó a una de mis mejores amigas de su mellizo, y a mí de la persona que más he amado en el mundo, y que sigo amando.

Ella se detuvo y largo a llorar por el doloroso recuerdo, lloré con ella, con las únicas personas que puedo llorar y ser como soy en realidad son Carly y Gabrielle, nada más, duramos abrazadas por unos segundos, pensé en una canción que me encantaba….

_But I hate it…._

Estábamos en nuestra habitación, no podíamos quedarnos ahí en la calle, llorando, nos había transportado a la casa, yo seguía abrazando a Gabrielle, cuando recordé algo.

-Gabrielle!- Le grita sacándola de su llanto lastimoso del recuerdo

-Que ocurre?- Me pregunto bastante confundida, se veía normal, como si no hubiera llorado, a veces me sorprendía como podíamos cambiar de actitud o recuperarnos de un shock en cuestión de segundos

Yo simplemente le lancé una mirada a su bolsa, ella no necesito mas para entenderme, al segundo ya tenía el sobre en la mano.

Me lo pasó, me fije en el sobre dándome cuenta de algo que no había notado antes, era un sobre oriental, como los sobres chinos para cartas, tenía detalles hermosos y en una parte del sobre se leia

Para:_2PRC_

De:_RL_

_Sabía que eras tú, lo sabía, ¿Pero por qué?_

Gabrielle miró el sobre un tanto confundida por el remitente

-Quien es RL?- Me pregunto confundida

-El único hombre en la familia Puckett que ha llegado a tener poder gracias a su familia materna y no a la paterna- Le respondí tranquilamente

-Entonces esa carta es de…-Me miró con un brillo en sus ojos que no veía hace años, desde hace 12 años para ser exacta

-Sí, es de él- Dije yo mientras una sonrisa se curvaba en mi boca y viendo que después se formaba una sonrisa aun mas grande en su rostro y este, a su vez, se iluminaba

-Ábrelo! Ábrelo!-

-Ya voy, tranquila- Le dije calmándola

Abrí el sobre y me dispuse a leer…

**Ok, ahora explicare, para los que les interese, el motivo de mi tardanza, o motivos, bueno primero, me quede sin internet unos días!Jum Fue una tortura en serio, y también no se el porqué pero no sabía que escribir, espero les haya gustado el cap, aunque sinceramente a mi no me gustó tanto, pero sino subía ahora probablemente no habría subido sino hasta Diciembre o mas tarde, no me pregunten por qué sería hasta Diciembre, yo me entiendo, sin mas, me despido temporalmente en este fandom**

**BESOS**


	11. Chapter 11

**Music's Power**

**Summary: **La música es muy poderosa y también es la mejor consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo Gabrielle y RL, cuyo verdadero nombre descubrirán más tarde, junto con otros personajes que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia (Si lo fuera…. Ya sería novia de Nathan o de Kendall, creo que saben porque, en fin, y el SEDDIE no habría terminado nunca)**

**Holis!Bien, de seguro dirán, No que te ibas del fandom temporalmente?, bien, si lo dije, pero… NO PUEDO!, en serio, me es imposible irme de este fandom, le tengo demasiado cariño, y por cierto este cap va muy especialmente dedicado y hecho con tanto esmero para **_**chico cj seddie!**_**, eres una gran escritor y me encanta platicar contigo, sin más que decirles los dejo con el**

**Capitulo 11**

**Sam POV**

Abrí el sobre y me dispuse a leer, me asuste un poco al notar que el remitente en hoja era RL, las siglas de su película favorita de la infancia, me preocupaba y asustaba ya que acordamos que solo las usaría en la hoja en casos extremos, y él, a pesar de ser un bromista nato, no jugaba con los asuntos serios

_Para: 2PRC_

_De: RL_

_-Lee con atención esta carta y después guárdala bajo llave, de manera que ellos no la encuentren, y dile a Gabrielle que después de leer esto lea la nota que esta adjunta a la carta- _Deje de leer y puse la carta a mi lado para buscar en el sobre la nota que se mencionaba, sin embargo no tuve ni siquiera que buscarla, ya que mi amiga la sostenía en sus manos sin desdoblarla, con la mirada perdida y llena de nostalgia admiraba la nota, con delicadeza la tome de entre sus blancas manos, y la puse debajo de la carta, la cual había colocado junto a mi cama en la mesita de noche que marcaba el espacio entre nuestras camas

-¿Gree? ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunte por instinto, más no porque no supiera que tenia

-Si, lo siento, es que…..- Soltó un suspiro que dejo en claro que no sabía cómo continuar

-Lo sé, no tienes que decirlo- Ella me dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento por no tener que explicarlo- ¿Quieres que continúe?- Mi castaña y normalmente vivaz y alegre amiga asintió con tristeza, nostalgia y a la vez alegría y emoción en su mirada.

_-Sam, Gabrielle, tienen que decírselo a Freddie, ustedes saben de que hablo, el necesita saberlo, tenemos que juntarnos los 8, si no lo hacemos, puede que perdamos esta guerra que se aproxima sin que siquiera haya iniciado, se que esta carta es corta, aunque se ve larga por el tamaño de mi letra, pero es que no puedo decirles demasiado. Gabrielle, solo te pido una cosa antes de terminar, NO compartas la nota con NADIE, ni siquiera con Sam, y tú Sam, niñita rubia con 16 años y, en ocasiones, mentalidad de 4, no protestes- _Ambas reímos al leer esto, ya que era extraño y a la vez no que nos conociera tan bien como para saber nuestras reacciones. Esté era el final del cuerpo de la carta, seguido de una despedida corta y la firma del autor con las siglas del remitente.

Habiendo terminado de leer yo me acosté a dormir, y mi amiga, se sentó en su cama para dejarme dormir y leer la nota.

**Gabrielle POV**

Estoy recostada en mi cama sin taparme con las mantas y sin poder dormir, la nota que RL me dejó era hermosa, extrañaba sus notas, la pequeña nota cada mañana en el colegio, ese saludo cariñoso seguido de un beso al terminar las clases y después dirigirnos a casa en su auto, ese pequeño mensaje de cariño y amor antes de dormir todos los días, lo extraño, pero sé que eso no puede ser ahora, lo amo, es verdad, pero no puedo desviarme, tengo que entrenar a Freddie, y perfeccionar la técnica de combate de Sam, además de encontrar a los otros 4, será un poco difícil, pero tenemos que hacerlo, si queremos salvar a la población de todo este mundo tenemos que hacerlo y usar el talento instrumental de los muchacho y las voces de nosotras 4 para destruirlos, sin embargo, eso no quita que lo extrañe y que quiera que en este momento estuviera a mi lado, abrazándome y ayudándome, pero sería muy peligroso, si de por sí es demasiado peligroso que Sam y yo estemos juntas en este momento, ahora que se sume Freddie será todavía más difícil ocultarnos .

No supe en qué momento caí dormida pero cuando me desperté los rayos de la luna que entraban por mi ventana eran opacados por la figura de una mujer, sabía que no era Sam, debido a que cuando volteé a ver su cama ella se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente, de repente la figura se acerco a la ventana y se fue.

Otra vez el sueño me domino y esta vez, cuando desperté eran los rayos del sol los que entraban por mi ventana y no eran opacados por nada, trate de recordar que era lo que había pasado hacia, según calculé, unas horas en la habitación, pero no recordaba nada, decidí que había sido nada más un sueño extraño.

-Sam, Sammy- Le hable a mi amiga sacudiéndola suavemente desde mi cama- ¡Hey! Demonio rubio- Estaba a punto de caerme y, sin quererlo obviamente, me caí de mi cama, el golpe sonó fuerte cuando impacte en el suelo, a pesar de que no estaba a una distancia tan grande del suelo, sin embargo el golpe sirvió para despertar a mi floja y rubia amiga con el nombre de Sam que dormía como si no hubiera mañana.

.Hasta que despiertas- Ella me vio en el suelo y se puso a reír- ¡No es gracioso!-Le reclame adolorida y sobándome el brazo aún sentada en el suelo.

-Sí, si lo es, y lo sabes

-Está bien, si es un poco gracioso, pero no lo es tanto

-Como tú digas, a propósito ¿Por qué te caíste?

-Por despertarte, en serio que no sé cómo es que eres tan floja y tienes el cuerpo más envidiable de todo Seattle- Le dije explicándole

-Jajaja ni yo, pero ni que fuera la única con curvas, en todo Seattle- Me dijo, criticándose y haciéndose menos, como en muy pocas ocasiones lo hace

-No eres la única con curvas…-Ella asintió dándome la razón- Pero si la que tiene las mejores curvas en toda este lugar, y me refiero a las adolescentes

-Tienes toda la razón del mundo amiga mía- Me respondió volviendo a ser la misma rubia curvilínea de ojos azules que yo tanto adoro- Pero tú no te quedas atrás, es decir, ¡Mírate!- Me dijo señalándome y viéndome de pies a cabeza una vez que me paré.

-Sí, lo sé, entonces, tú y yo tenemos las mejores curvas en todo Seattle- Dije haciendo una pose exagerada de modelo de revista para después soltarnos a carcajadas, y que después mi amiga se pusiera a hacer poses graciosas conmigo.

Después de reírnos un rato nos metimos a bañar cada una en su baño y desayunamos con la mamá de Sam, la cual desde que llegue ha estado muy atenta, al cabo de un rato nos fuimos a casa de Carly, extrañamente empecé a sentir una aura rara, como si no fuéramos recibidas allí, y parece que Sam también la sintió porque se estremeció al llegar al umbral de la puerta.

-Sammy, ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, seguro, no te preocupes, no es nada- Me respondió en un tono distante y pensativo

-Bien- No quedé muy convencida, pero ahora lo que más importaba era entrar

Una vez que entramos y nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar a que Carly bajara, esa aura extraña volvió a hacer acto de presencia, esta vez, ambas nos estremecimos, la sensación de escalofrió recorrió mi espalda hasta llegar a mis pies, y volvió a subir causando otro estremecimiento en nuestros cuerpos, no entiendo por completo porque ocurre esto, pero creo saberlo, sin embargo, mis sospechas no tienen ningún soporte y se podría decir que son infundadas.

_Por favor, que esto no sea más que una equivocación._

Carly bajó con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro como siempre, pero esa sonrisa de convirtió en una cara de preocupación

-¿Qué ocurre Carly?- Le pregunte suavemente

-Es que, quería saber si una amiga mía podía venir con nosotras- Bajó la cabeza indicando que se sentía avergonzada por haber invitado a alguien sin habernos preguntado antes

-No hay ningún problema Carly, por mi está bien- Le conteste alegre

-¿Sam? ¿Tú qué dices?- Le pregunto preocupada, ya que la mirada de Sam era distante, estaba tan perdida en sus pensamientos que parecía que su alma se encontraba en otro lado y que había dejado su cuerpo aquí nada más como un muñeco que te acompaña sin hablar

-Está bien Carly, no hay ningún problema- Respondió distante y mecánicamente- Está aún mejor, así será más divertido- Dijo volviendo en sí y mirando a Carly con una enorme sonrisa, lo cual tranquilizo a la castaña más dulce en Seattle

-Perfecto, ¡Andy!¡Ven por favor!

-¡Ya voy!- Se escuchó desde la planta alta

-Espero que les agrade, es una muy buena amiga, hacia mucho que no la veía y…..

Sam y yo nos quedamos paralizadas al ver a la castaña-pelirroja bajar las escaleras con una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque después de unos segundos, ella se paralizo al final de las escalera al igual que nosotras, estábamos de pie enseguida del sofá, lo único que quería era ir y estrujar el cuello de esa bruja, pero no pude, simplemente me era imposible moverme.

-¿Andy?- Carly se puso enfrente de su amiga y trato de reanimarla, le dio una, dos tres, cuatro cachetadas con alma y, sin embargo, no reaccionaba-¡Andrómeda! ¡Reacciona!

-Lo siento Carly, es que…..

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada- La interrumpió y tranquilizo la conductora del web show.

-Carly…..-La voz de Sam no era más que un susurro, un susurro que se iba con el viento, Carly no le hizo caso, hasta parecía que no la había escuchado

Desperté de mi parálisis temporal y agache la cabeza tratando de tranquilizarme, me quedé así unos segundo y sentí a Sam corriendo hacia la salida, abrió la puerta y la cerró con brusquedad, decidí no seguirla, ella no me necesitaba en este momento, si iba con ella, probablemente le molestaría, solo había una persona que la podía tranquilizar en este momento y esa persona no había estado presente en la escena que acababa de suceder en el apartamento Shay

-¿Dónde está Sam?-Preguntó Carly al cabo de unos segundos, percatándose, por fin, de que la Rubia se había ido

-Salió corriendo hace unos segundos- Respondí con frialdad

-Hacia…..

-No lo sé Carly, pero no vayas a buscarla- Le dije

-¿Por qué?- Me preguntó indignada- Ella también es mi amiga, por si se te olvidaba y no eres nadie para darme ordenes

Escuche la puerta abrirse de un portazo y cerrarse de igual manera, y la responsable respiraba agitadamente, y segundos después se desmayo….

**Bien, eso es todos, espero que te guste chico cj seddie, decidí dedicártelo, porque has seguido mi historia desde el principio y siempre me dejas review, no pasa un capitulo sin que vea un review tuyo, además eres una gran escritor y te admiro mucho.**

**Con este capitulo quede más conforme que con el anterior, no se uds, déjenme su opinión en un review oki?**

**BESOS**


	12. Chapter 12

**Music's Power**

**Summary: **La música es muy poderosa y también es la mejor consejera

**Disclaimer: iCarly y sus personajes no me pertenecen, únicamente Gabrielle y RL, junto con otros personajes que irán apareciendo a lo largo de la historia, tanto buenos como malos.**

**Holap! ¿Cómo están?, Ya sé que llevo mucho sin aparecerme, pero se me vinieron muchas cosas encima, no tenía tiempo, y cuando tenía, no sabía que escribir, y justo cuando si lo sabia no tenia donde, así que cualquier idea que haya venido a mi cabecita antes de ahora ya se esfumo jeje, sin más que decirles aparte de que, casi no tengo reviews y eso, lo debo admitir, me desanimo un poco, no dejare de escribirles, y si tú, si tú, el que está leyendo, te gusta esta historia, por fis déjame un review con tu opinión.**

**Gabrielle POV**

Me encontraba desesperada, ansiosa, nerviosa, pero sobre todo, preocupada y aterrada, llevo una hora aquí y sigo sin saber qué es lo que le paso a Sam, ella se desvaneció en la entrada de la casa de Carly hace poco más de una hora, respiraba cuando llegue al Hospital, pero por desgracia su corazón dejo de latir por un momento, me preocupe demasiado, eso no era común en ella.

-¿Gree?- Escuche que alguien me hablaba, tenía la cabeza agachada y no quise levantarla a pesar de que llevaba mucho tiempo deseando poder verlo- Amor mío, por favor, no te pongas así, necesito que me digas que le paso a mi prima- Alcé la cabeza para encontrarme con mi novio, el primo de Sam

-Lo siento, Johnny, es que…- Hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que no necesitaba que le explicara, amaba cuando hacia eso, no quería decir nada, y a él no le importaba, sabía cómo me sentía y me dejaba estar en silencio, se sentó conmigo en él sillón de la sala de espera y me abrazo, me dio un beso en la nuca y simplemente me dijo

-No te preocupes, estará bien amor- Su voz me tranquilizaba, lo voltee a ver, no había cambiado tanto desde la última vez que nos vimos, llevaba meses sin verlo, su cabello de un castaño tan profundo que parecía negro, su piel ligeramente tostada, casi nada, sus pómulos altos, sus labios finos y ligeramente rosados estaban curvados en una sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque sus ojos delataban lo preocupado y nervioso que estaba, esos ojos verde-azules en los que me pierdo cada vez que los veo, y en los únicos que quiero seguir perdiéndome, la única diferencia que notaba era que tenía más músculos, ahora tenía el cuerpo más formado, lo cual, delataba que había peleado mucho últimamente.

-¿Familiares de Samantha Isabelle Puckett Grigori?- Ambos nos levantamos de un salto alzando las manos

-¿Qué le ocurrió a mi prima doctor?- Johnny fue más rápido que yo al preguntar

-Será mejor que me sigan, me mandaron a buscarlos para explicarles junto con los demás- Nos miramos confundidos, pero seguimos al Doctor sin vacilar, pronto llegamos a una habitación típica de hospital, en la camilla estaba Sam inconsciente todavía, y a su alrededor se encontraban sus padres y su abuela, todos muy serios.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué le pasó a mi amiga?- Pregunté desesperada, quería una respuesta, y la quería rápido, por suerte ya había recuperado la respiración y el pulso, eso me tranquilizaba, pero me preocupaba demasiado que todavía siguiera inconsciente

-Gabrielle, Jonathan, vamos a necesitar toda la ayuda que ustedes nos puedan dar, el shock de Sam fue demasiado grande, necesitamos que la protejan hasta que nosotros volvamos, necesitaremos un tónico especial, pero quiero saber, ¿Cuándo se desmayo?¿Como paso?- La madre de Sam sonaba seria, preocupada y tranquila, todo a la vez.

Johnny me volteo a ver, indicándome que debía hablar

-Bien- Mi voz, muy a mi sorpresa, era tranquila, preocupada, serena, fuerte y segura, una combinación de lo que no sentía y lo que sí- Llegamos a casa de Carly hace como 2 horas, en la puerta sentimos que algo no estaba bien, ambas nos estremecimos, pero aun así entramos, dentro volvimos a sentirnos intranquilas, bajó Carly y nos dijo que si no nos molestaba que fuera alguien más con nosotras, le dijimos que no había problema, llamó a su amiga, cuando su amiga llego a las escaleras se detuvo de golpe….- Mi voz iba perdiendo volumen, pero tomé aire y seguí hablando- Era Andrómeda- Escupí su nombre como si me quemara, me daba asco, repugnancia y coraje- Sam salió corriendo de allí, azoto la puerta, Carly quería seguirla, pero sabía que no debía hacerlo, le dije que no fuera tras ella y me reclamó, segundos después Sam entró agitada y se desmayo en la puerta.

-¿Y no saben de dónde venía?- Él padre de Sam ocultaba la preocupación en su voz, pero sus ojos lo delataban

-No estoy segura, creo que ella se fue a la azotea de su casa, pero la verdad no lo sé, no entiendo porque llegó corriendo, solo sé que llegó y se desmayo en la puerta.

La familia de Sam volteó a ver al doctor, éste asintió y se retiro sin decir palabra, la abuela de Sam de acerco a la puerta y canto con voz muy baja algo que no alcance a comprender, escuché el pestillo de la puerta y cuando voltee a ver la puerta estaba cubierta por una pared de ladrillo y las paredes de la habitación estaban forradas con cascarón de huevo para evitar que el sonido saliera.

-No fue a la azotea- La abuela de Sam habló con la seriedad que la caracterizaba como reina- Si lo hubiera hecho lo hubiéramos sentido, nosotros tres estábamos en la casa.

-Creo que es a donde ella quería llegar, pero se fue corriendo, aunque no se qué fue lo que la hizo regresarse tan súbitamente- Ahora la curiosidad se mezclo con el resto de las emociones en mi voz, me intrigaba la causa del desmayo de mi mejor amiga, y también me intrigaba su regreso tan súbito.

-Lo más seguro es que quisiera evitar a alguien- La voz de mi novio era seria y fría-No se a quien, pero conozco a mi prima, y solo hay una cosa que podría detenerla y hacerla retroceder, y eso es evitar a alguien- Podía sonar descabellado, pero es la verdad, la conozco igual que él y solo eso podría detenerla.

-¿A quién querría evitar?- El señor Grigori habló sin ocultar su incredulidad, no creía posible que su hija, la Reina del Country y Princesa del Pop, la más fuerte de sus hijas, le tuviera miedo a alguien.

-¿Gabrielle?¿No recuerdas si murmuro algo antes de caer desmayada?- Me preguntó la madre de Sam, mi mente empezó a trabajar, mi memoria recordó cada pequeño detalle, sonido y olor que percibí en ese momento y recordé algo que tuve que haber recordado desde el inicio.

-Andrómeda….-Susurré

-¿Qué dijiste amor?

-Andrómeda- Hablé claro y fuerte esta vez- Ella fue la que asustó a Sam, antes de que Sam saliera ella se encontraba a un lado de Carly, pero cuando se fue y discutí con Carly ella desapareció, yo la vi desaparecer de la habitación, pero no lo recordaba, cuando Sam volvió ella apareció de nuevo en la sala con una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro- Mi tono era el de una persona que acaba de descifrar un enigma indescifrable, el alivio se unió al mar de emociones en mi y de repente una ira intensa ahogo como un tsunami al resto de las emociones que habitaban en mi ser- Esa maldita perra, me las pagará, y muy caro- No estaba enojada, ni mucho menos furiosa ¡Estaba IRACUNDA!, esa perra maldita me las iba a pagar por lastimar a mi mejor amiga, nadie se mete con mis amigos ni mi familia, y mucho menos una tipeja como ella

-Gree, ¿te podrías calmar?, luego nos vengaremos de esa imbécil, ahora quiero ir a comer y salir de aquí- Sam estaba sentada en la cama y respiraba normalmente, como si no le hubiera pasado nada

-¡Sam!-La abracé con fuerza y ella me devolvió el abrazó con la misma fuerza, toda emoción se esfumo y su lugar fue llenado por la alegría y el alivio. La solté suavemente, ella me volteo a ver y después reparo en la persona que se encontraba a mi lado, su expresión paso de ser de alegría a sorpresa a una fusión de ambas

-¡Johnny!

-Hola primita- Saludo esté con una sonrisa

-No me saludes, ¡abrázame tonto!- Mi amiga abrazó a su primo con más fuerza de la que me había abrazado a mí, y él se lo devolvió igual, casi se fusionaban, estuvieron así por unos segundos has que….

-Sam, recuerda que también es mío- Dije con una sonrisa

-Jajaja, sip, lo recuerdo, es solo que…..

-Lo sé, solo era para volverlos a la realidad jeje, lo extrañabas

-¿Y tú no me extrañabas?- Me pregunto Johnny con un tono coqueto en la voz, al tiempo que se acercaba a mí y me besaba

-Claro que sí, con cada parte de mi ser- Respondí con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Bien, ya que ya se saludaron, abrazaron, y demás, creo que es hora de irnos- Dijo la mamá de Sam

-¿Ya me dieron de alta?- Preguntó Sam, feliz y sorprendida, según vi.

-No es necesario, esta es una habitación especial, solo esperábamos a que despertaras, nadie necesita este espacio, ni lo necesitara.- Explico la abuela de Sam

-¿A que se refieren?- Pregunté confundida, al igual que mi novio y mi mejor amiga

-A que este espacio está reservado exclusivamente para los de nuestra clase, ahí una habitación así en cada hospital de mundo, en caso de que cualquiera de los de nuestra clase se accidente- Esta vez el padre de Sam fue el que habló

-¿Pero como sabían lo que yo era?¿Como lo averiguaron?-Sam estaba tanto o quizá más confundida que Johnny y yo

-Todos tenemos una marca de nacimiento según nuestro género, tú tienes un símbolo extraño, tu marca se encuentra a la mitad de la espalda, debido a tu descendencia, la familia de tu padre tiene la marca en la espalda alta y la mía en la parte baja, pero debido a la combinación en ti, tu marca esta en a la mitad, la vimos cuando empezamos a notar tus dotes musicales, que es cuando empieza a aparecer- La madre de Sam nos explico tranquilamente, y esta vez todos entendimos.

-Bueno, supongo que solo queda irnos- Dijo Johnny- ¿Te esperamos prima?- Volteó a la puerta del baño, en el cual se encontraba Sam

-Sip, solo que…¿A dónde iremos?¿A casa, o a otro lado?-Se escucho desde el baño, después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una rubia sonriente y alegre con su ropa normal en lugar de la bata de hospital- Porque yo quiero ir a Licuados Locos primero, y después al cine

-Pues bien, entonces eso haremos- Declaró su primo, contento de verla sana, consiente y feliz-Tía Pam, ¿te parece bien si regresamos a la casa por la noche? Quiero pasar el día con mi prima, y mi novia- Dijo mirando a la madre de Sam

-Por supuesto, no hay ningún problema, solo que lo quiero en casa antes de que amanezca, ¿entendido?

-Entendido-Respondimos los tres al unisonó.

**General POV**

Sam, Gabrielle y Johnny estaban en la mesa favorita de la primer mencionada en Licuados Locos, la rubia ya iba por su cuarto Licuado, el castaño ya iba por el sexto mientras que la chica castaña a penas iba en el primero.

-¿Y bien?¿Qué película quieren ver?- Pregunto la rubia a la pareja enfrente de ella

-La que ustedes quieran, pero por mí estaría mejor una de terror- Respondió Gabrielle.

-Pues vamos, a mi me parece genial una de terror, espero que haya buenas, ya que la ultima que vi estaba del asco- Dijo Jonathan estirándose y abrazando a su novia por lo hombros.

-Pues entonces vámonos- Dijo Sam levantándose de la mesa.

Johnny llamó a T-Bo con la mano indicándole que se acercara, el gerente de acerco y el peli-negro le pago por lo Licuados, los tres salieron del local y se fueron hacia el cine, fue una salida normal, común y corriente hacia el cina del centro comercial, fueron a la librería y se separaron, Gabrielle se fue a la sección de Ciencia Ficción, Johnny a la de Fantasía y Sam recorrió la librería viendo todos los libros buscando uno interesante, en los dos últimos años le había agarrado un gusto extraño a la lectura gracias a su primo, el cual le mandaba libros cada 2 meses. Sam estaba perdida viendo los libros cuando…

-Hola Sam, ¿Cómo sigues?- Pregunto Carly acercándose a la rubia al verla en el pasillo

-Bien, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunto Sam confundida

-¿Por qué?, a la que no le gusta leer es a ti, para mi es normal venir a la librería- Respondió Carly extrañada por la pregunta de su amiga- Mas bien la que debería decir que hace aquí deberías ser tu

- Johnny quería venir, lleva tiempo sin leer algo nuevo y eso lo está volviendo loco, venimos del cine, no pensé encontrarte aquí, por eso te preguntaba, por cierto, ¿Vienes sola?- Respondió Sam

-No, no vendo sola, vine con Andy, solo que ella se fue a la sección de Romance paranormal, es del tipo de amantes de Crepúsculo, ya sabes, le encanta el romance, pero que tenga algo imposible.

-Ah…- Respondió Sam, con una pequeño deje de fastidio, casi imperceptible, en su gesto.

-¿Y tú?¿Vienes sola?

-No, vengo con mi primo y con Gree, ella está en la sección de Ciencia Ficción y él en la de fantasía- Respondió Sam con indiferencia

-¿Tu primo?¿Es lindo?- Pregunto Carly con una tono coqueto en su voz, como cada vez que conoce a una chico lindo.

-Sí, y bastante, pero yo que tú me alejaba de él, tiene novia- Dijo Sam bajando de su nube a Carly

-Oh...- Dijo Carly con un tono y una expresión tristes, pero su expresión, de repente pasó a ser de malicia y alegría, como la que hacía Sam cada vez que tenía una gran broma en mente- Pero eso puede cambiar- Su tono era demasiado preocupante, era el mismo que usaba cada vez que quería conquistar a un chico, y ella no descansaba hasta lograr su objetivo cuando de chicos se trataba.

-¡Hey, Sam!- Se escucho la voz de Jonathan desde el otro extremo del corredor de la librería, iba corriendo hacia la su prima y la amiga de está, la cual tenía una mirada de felicidad al notar lo guapo que era el chico.

-Ho…

-Hola, soy Carly, la mejor amiga de tu prima- Interrumpió la aludida saludando al chico con una sonrisa

-Hala, soy Johnny, el primo de Sam- Saludo educadamente el chico, pero con cautela al notar la mirada de la chica

-¡Chicos!- La voz de Gabrielle es escuchaba desde el extremo contrario al que había llegado su novio, llego corriendo y se quedo al lado de su novio

-Gree, que bueno que llegaste, supongo que ya podemos…- Comenzó a decir Johnny

-¿Qué demonios haces tú aquí?- Grito Andrómeda viendo a Johnny y al resto del grupo al tiempo que se acercaba a Carly.

-¿Andrómeda?- Preguntó Johnny

- Es mi nombre, ¿Qué no?- Respondió la aludida con el fastidio palpable en su voz

-Si, pero… Como sea, estoy aquí con mi prima y mi novia, ahora, si no te importa, tenemos que ir a pagar estos libros- Johnny tomo a Gabrielle y a Sam de la mano y las llevo hacia la caja, desapareciendo en el fin del pasillo al dar la vuelta, dejando a las 2 chicas solas.

-¿Novia?- Repitió Carly confundida

-Si, esa estúpida de Gabrielle es su novia, los vi hace rato saliendo del cine tomados de la mano, con Sam al lado- Dijo la castaña-pelirroja con un pequeño deje de fastidio todavía presente en su voz.

- Ash, esa… tonta, no se conforma con prácticamente arrebatarme a mi mejor amiga, tenía que ser la novia del manguito de su primo- Dijo Carly enojada

- Si, es un fastidio, es imposible que cambiemos eso, aunque, el asunto de su novio… Creo que eso puede cambiar- Dijo Andy con un tono malicioso en su voz

- Opino lo mismo amiga- Apoyo la conductora del Web Show

Se dieron una mirada cómplice y después de pagar los libros que llevaban se dirigieron a las Boutiques del centro comercial a comenzar con la primera parte de su plan de conquista…

**Bien, eso es todo, es el cap más largo que escrito, y la verdad pensé que no lo acabaría nunca, llevó mucho tiempo escribiéndolo, y tuve que borrar y reescribir varias veces hasta que por fin me quedo, se que a lo mejor a nadie le esta gustando ya la historia, pero me hice una promesa a mi misma, y es terminar el fic, en el cap anterior no tuve ningún review, pero ni modo, la mayoría ya no le prestamos atención a este fandom, el SEDDIE ya esta perdiendo su magia, espero les haya gustado el cap, lo escribi con mucho esmero, y espero al menor un review, si no es así, pss… ni modo jeje**

**BESOS**


End file.
